An Opportune Moment
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Tag to Window of Opportunity Season 4. Jack takes advantage of the time loop to woo Samantha! But something unexpected happens!.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity.**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**An Opportune Moment**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything, everthing belows to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. I the only reward I would like to receive would be a 6 ft package at my front door containing Richard Dean Anderson.!!!!**

* * *

"_Oh god",_ he groaned to himself _"she's kissing me back_".

"_Holy Hannah this man can kiss" _she thought to herself

As the time loop resets, Jack feels elated that he will remember this kiss forever, but devastated that she won't. He vows to himself to do something about it, again, today, but earlier. He wants to be able to spend more time with Sam Carter, ALONE.

As the day progressed, Jack became more impatient about his impending actions, he needed his "window of opportunity" to kiss her again. This time he took the chance in the briefing room; he turned up early and wrote his resignation. He handed it to General Hammond the second Sam walked in the door.

"General Hammond Sir, this is for you"

"What's this Colonel"?

"My resignation"

"Why are you resigning Colonel?"

"So I can do this" and he turned and caught her in his arms and kissed her again.

"_Oh god",_ he groaned to himself _"she's kissing me back - again_".

"_Holy Hannah this man can kiss" _she thought to herself

"Colonel O'Neill, Just what's the meaning of this?" General Hammond demanded.

"General, if you'll excuse me, the Major and I have some very important business to attend to and if you read my letter, my retirement is effective immediately, so adios" Jack said as he gave the General a quick salute.

Jack took Sam's hand and in a daze she followed him out of the briefing room, leaving a very confused and agitated General Hammond in their wake. Teal'c stepped forward to offer an explanation to the General.

"General Hammond, The SGC is caught in some kind of Time Loop and only O'Neill and I are aware of it. We experience the same day over and over again, whilst to everybody else, it appears to be a new day. O'Neill has become quite frustrated and appears to be "having some fun". Yesterday we played golf in the gate room with the wormhole engaged, the day before; we rode bicycles through the halls. This day will end and reset again and none of this will have happened.

"Are we working on a way to end the time loop?"

"Yes General Hammond, we appear to be quite close"

"And you say, that none of us will remember what happens here today"

"Yes, except for O'Neill and myself"

"That still doesn't excuse his behaviour"

"No, it does not however, prosecuting him for his behaviour will have little affect as it will be forgotten the next time the loop resets"

"But Major Carter?"

"This is not the first time the Colonel has kissed Major Carter. They have strong feelings for each other, but both refuse to allow themselves to become involved. General, please allow them one time together, even is she does not remember, he will and I believe it will sustain him"

"I still don't like it Teal'c, but I'll trust you on this one"

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS: WINDOW OF OPPORTUNITY SEASON 4 **

**Jack makes use of the time loop to spend some quality time with Sam. **

**This is a VERY short chapter.**

**I don't own it, I just like to play with it!..Everthing belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc..**

* * *

Sam followed blindly as Jack led her through the corridors of the SGC, nodding where required. Neither said a word. He led her straight to his quarters and sat her down on the bed.

He had 35 minutes until the time loop reset and he wanted to get a few things of his chest.

"Firstly Sam, I want to tell you something"

"What Sir" she answered questioningly. She had no idea what was going on, she thought maybe that he was affected by some alien chemical – again.

"Sam, I don't want to keep it in the room anymore. I know, I know" he responded before she could to object. "The rules, the regulations, our careers bla bla bla! Well Sam got one thing to say to that screw the regs. I'm not doin' it anymore.

"But Sir..."

"No buts Carter, just hear me out, I don't have much time"

"The time loop Carter, the time loop!"

"Time loop Sir?

"Oh, that's right; I haven't told you about that today"

"Sir?"

"Never mind – Samantha, I don't want to talk about work. I want to talk about us. No more interruptions – OK?

Now she definitely thought he was affected by some alien thing, time loops really! Although the concept is possible, but if they were caught in a time loop, why is he aware of it and nobody else is? Humouring him she nodded her agreement.

"Ok Sam, here goes, I care about you, you know that, ever since the Zartec thing. We've kept our distance, but I just can't do it anymore. I want to spend time with you on an intimate level. I don't care about the consequences for me, which is why I just handed in my resignation"

"Sir, I think we better get you to the infirmary"

"Damn it Sam, I'm not sick, I want to be with you, I love you Sam, don't you get it?"

"Yes Jack, I mean Sir"

"Jack's fine Sam"

Sam continued to sit on the bed whilst Jack paced the room, trying to think of something to say and just when that light bulb went off in his head, he was sitting in the mess hall again, eating his Froot Loops – Doh!.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**An Opportune Moment – Chapter 3**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. I the only reward I would like to receive would be a 6 ft package at my front door containing Richard Dean Anderson.!!!!**

* * *

"_Damn it!"_ Jack thought to himself_. " If I have to have this conversation with Daniel once more I'm gonna go nuts"_

"Listen Daniel, gotta book it, important stuff to do, you know. Teal'c you're with me right, you know what's going on?"

"Certainly O'Neill."

"Then you explain it, I'm gonna go find Carter"

"As you wish O'Neill"

Jack found Sam right where he knew she'd be, in her lab, working on some do-hickey. He wasn't going to worry out his resignation today, what was the point, the time loop would reset again and then he'd be back to square one.

Watching her from the doorway, he finally spoke "Hey Sam, whatcha doin'?"

"Sir, you startled me!" She gushed. "I'm just working on something they brought back from PXY-552"

"Listen Sam, I've got some stuff I need to talk to you about, but I'd like to discuss it elsewhere"

"Sir?"

"Just trust me Sam, this stuff is really important and I don't want any ears or eyes prying" he said motioning to the video cameras.

"Oh, Ok , what about the locker room?"

"No, I don't wanna talk about this stuff anywhere on the base. We have to leave the base for a few hours,"

"But Sir, we're scheduled to go off world shortly"

"Na, been cancelled, so we can go do what we have to do"

"And General Hammond's has approved this"

"Sure"

"Ok but I'll have to check something with him before we leave"

"No buts Sam, please just trust me on this one" he pleaded in hushed tones

And before she could argue with him she found herself yanked into a private corner, out of the scrutiny of cameras and swept up into his arms and as his lips claimed hers, a familiar thought ran through his head.

"_Oh god",_ he groaned to himself _"she's kissing me back - again_".

"_Holy Hannah this man can kiss" _she thought to herself.

One again, Sam had no control over her actions. She was dazed and giddy and followed him without question, up the elevator and out to his truck.

Eventually coming to her senses, she knew there was something up so she ventured "Sir, what's this all about?"

"It's about coming clean Sam. I've wanted to do this for a long time and the regs and our ranks have always been in the way"

"They still are Sir"

"Sam, can you please call me Jack?"

"Ok – Jack"

"Much better. Anyway, I got sick of hiding behind rules and regulations. I've wanted you for so long. Since that first time you tried to seduce me in the locker room after our mission to the Land of Light.

Blushing she replied "Me, too" and then as the truth dawned on her she exclaimed "We don't have permission to be off base, do we Sir?"

"Not really"

"Oh God, Jack!"

"Don't worry Sam, we're stuck in some time loop and today will finish and it'll all start again, you know like that movie with Bill Murray and the Groundhog. Sam we can do anything we want without consequences, and the only thing I really, really want to do is to hold you in my arms as the loop resets".

"If what you say is true, is this the first time we've done this" she said as she waved her hands between the two of them.

"This yes, kiss no".

"How many times have we kissed"

"A lot"

"How long have we been struck in the time loop?"

"I don't know, Teal'c and I are the only ones aware of it. Sam we don't have much time, lets just enjoy ourselves today, please" he begged. He knew he sounded deperate but he had to make her see it clearly.

"Ok, but I really have to make a phone call, please Jack, just trust me this time"

"Ok, from a pay phone because I don't want anybody to know where we are"

They stopped at a pay phone in town and she rang the SGC and asked for General Hammond.

"Hammond" he said gruffly as he answered the phone, he wasn't happy.

"Sir, It's Major Carter"

"Where the hell are you Major? You were scheduled to go off world 45 minutes ago. Is Colonel O'Neill with you".

"I know Sir, and yes he is with me. He claims we're experiencing some sort of time loop"

"I've just had the same conversation with Teal'c"

"From what he's told me this loop has been going on for quite some time and only he and Teal'c are aware of it. I think the Colonel is on the verge of some sort of emotional episode and I don't want to leave him alone Sir. He claims he has some very important information to share with me that he said was for my eyes and ears only"

"Very well Major, report in when possible"

"Thank You Sir"

As General Hammond hung up the phone he looked straight to the large Jaffa sitting across from him.

"Well Teal'c it appears you're right, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have left the base."

"General, are you not aware of the depth of feeling between these two?"

"I am Teal'c"

"Then why are they not permitted to engaged in intimate relations? I do not understand such restrictions on relationships, are you not aware that love can give great strength in battle, is it not possible for a compromise for two such noble warriors?"

"Teal'c, things don't work that way here"

"It would be a shame to deny them both"

"I know. I'll see what I can do".

"Thank You General Hammond" Teal'c said as he nodded his head.

* * *

Sam found herself at Jack's place. She had never been here without the others and she was feeling quite nervous. 

"Jack, what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush anymore Sam, I don't want to keep it in the room anymore"

Wide eyed, she just stared at him "What"

"No Sam, I can't keep it in the room anymore. I love you Sam, I have for a long time now and that whole Zartec incident just brought it out in the open and now I can't shut it off".

"But Sir.."

"No. No buts Sam. I love you and I know that you feel something for me"

Her head hanging, she couldn't respond, silent tears began falling from her closed eyes. She felt his hand on her chin, raising her face to his. "Sam.. I need you, if only just once, I'll know forever, that we shared one special moment"

"But Jack, I won't remember"

"Then I'll remember for us both and the next time I'm sitting opposite you in the briefing room and I've got this far away smile on my face, you'll ask me what I'm thinking. Before I would have said nothing but the next time you ask me I'll tell you that I was thinking about us and this perfect moment in time."

Sobbing she found herself in his arms, pulled tight against his chest. Her heart beating rapidly, she came to a sudden decision. She loved him; she had never loved anyone more that she loved him. Didn't she have a right to some happiness, even if she didn't remember it, her soul might be soothed in some cosmic way and she may be able to go on, kind of knowing they had been together, but not remembering at the same time.

"Jack, before we do this, I have to tell you. I'm in love with you too and you better remember for the both of us"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Opportune Moment**.

Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4 

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

* * *

Teal'c was sitting quietly in Daniel's lab translating, for what felt like the millionth time, the Ancient text that would allow them to end the time loop. He had done it so many times that he just walked in, sat down and started writing. Daniel as usual just stared at him in wonder, not quite believing the whole time loop thing, but knowing that if Teal'c knew this off the top of his head that it must be true.

"Teal'c" General Hammond said from the doorway

"General Hammond. How may I be of assistance?"

"What time does the time loop usually reset?"

Looking at his watch, Teal'c replied, in approximately 3 hour and 37 minutes. May I ask why General?"

"I'm feeling a little nervous about the whole Colonel O'Neill/Major Carter situation"

"General, I do not believe there is anything to be nervous about. Under normal circumstances their union would not be allowed and they would not even consider such violation of the rules. But these are not normal circumstances General. During previous loops Colonel O'Neill handed in his resignation before kissing Major Carter. You will not remember the events of today, neither will Daniel Jackson or anyone else on base, or even on the Planet for that matter."

"This is affecting the entire planet?"

"Well General, if I may" Daniel said looking at Teal'c"

"Certainly DanielJackson"

"Yes, it is encompassing the entire planet. If it was just the SGC caught in the time loop, it would be reasonable to assume that half the US troops would have stormed the complex by now because we wouldn't have been contactable if we weren't in the same time frame"

"Ok, well the you'd better get a move on" he said motioning to the translation.

"General Hammond, I have almost completed my translation and I do not believe that it will be much longer before I have the answer."

"Very Well, Teal'c keep me informed"

"As you wish" he nodded

* * *

"Jack, I'm scared" Samantha whispered as he held her close to him.

"I know baby, I am too"

"You are?"

"Of course, scared I'll disappoint you, scared that this is never gonna happen again, but still at the same time, I'm over the moon, that I'm at least gonna be given the chance to make love to you"

"Oh, Jack, how much time have we got?"

As he took her hand and led her to the bedroom, he replied "About 3 hours before the loop resets and I don't want to waste another precious minute"

Following him wordlessly, Sam had never felt more nervous in her whole life. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It was like her first time all over again, but this time, it would mean something so much more, even if she could only feel it for a few hours, it would be special and her dreams would finally come true.

As they reached Jack's bedroom, he turned and gazed into her tear filled eyes. "I mean it Sam, I've NEVER loved anyone more than you and this, what we're about to share, it will soothe me in a way I never thought possible. It feels almost cosmic, ya know". Sam couldn't speak, she just gave him a brilliant smile before his lips claimed hers fiercely, igniting a fire in both that could only be controlled by the other. Slowly clothes came off, they had time, and they intended to use it. He wanted this loop to reset with her in his arms, held against his chest, so that the last thing he felt would be her heart beating against his and her breath on this flesh.

* * *

"General Hammond" Teal'c said as he came up the stairs to the control room. "We have completed the translation"

"And?"

Daniel began "The translation is a history of the ancient people who resided on the planet. They were dying or going to die and they built the time machine to try and go back and fix whatever was going to happen. But they couldn't get it to work; they just kept reliving the same day over and over, exactly like we are. Anyway they tried to work out what was wrong, but weren't successful, so they just turned it off and let fate take its course. We suspect that Malakai, the person we found on the planet, is manipulating this time loop manually. We have to return to P4X-639 and convince him to turn off the machine.

"That's it?" the General queried.

"Yes Sir"

"Ok then you have a go"

"What about Jack and Sam"

"Teal'c first thing tomorrow, you find me and tell me all of this, insist that you return to the planet" and as General Hammond left the lab, he added "Make sure that Colonel O'Neill does not sneak off with Major Carter again"

"Certainly" Teal'c replied, then turning to Daniel he said "Daniel Jackson, we must be prepared for O'Neill's reaction to the possible end to this time loop. I now fear that General Hammond had good reason to be nervous about his interactions with Major Carter"

"Why Teal'c" Daniel asked

"Because if he is so consumed by what transpires during the loop, he may not want to reset it. He may wish to continue living in the loop so that he can spend intimate time with Major Carter without fear of repercussions"

"God, I hadn't even considered that possibility"

"We must approach him cautiously in the morning, before he has had a chance to talk to Major Carter. We must keep him away from her until after we have convinced Malakai to turn off the Ancient machine"

"But Teal'c she was having breakfast with Jack and I this morning, so I can only assume that she'll be there when the loop resets"

"You are correct, DanielJackson, we will have to move quickly then, before he can convince her to leave the base again".

* * *

Lying side by side, he held her to his chest, his hands caressing her lower back, moving over her soft flesh. Gently he moved her onto her back, continuing his soft movement over her body, his rough hands found her soft breasts and he was pleased at the sounds she made as he took an erect nipple into his mouth, nipping it slightly before moving to the other mound.

Sam felt the familiar pull at her insides, Jack had barely touched her, but she was so aroused, she needed him now.

"Jack, I want to feel you inside me"

"Baby, we have plenty of time, I want this to last"

"Jack" she pleaded, "I want to feel you, I don't want it to be too late, I don't want to run out of time. We can make love again, in another loop, but I want to remember this now"

Jack couldn't argue with her logic, he did have all the time in the world, but who knew when the loop would end, this might be his last opportunity and he wanted to make the most of it, he wanted to be able to remember every part of her body, every inch of her soul.

Agreeing with her he said "Ok baby, what ever you want"

They both groaned in unison as he became fully sheathed in her. The feeling was indescribable, the both felt complete. Like up until this moment, something had been missing from their inner self and now it wasn't. Each other was the last piece of their own puzzle. As they made slow lazy love, taking their time with every thrust and movement, Jack felt the beginnings of his own orgasm. Wanting Sam to come with him, he looked into her eyes and felt something pass between them, it was like a connection of sorts, but the feeling was short lived because her face began to contort in please, she cried her release "JACK" and he was lost, lost in the sensations, lost in her eyes and he quickly followed her over the precipice, into pure and utter ecstasy. Longing to stay in her arms, but not wanted to hurt her, and as he rolled off her and pulled her to his chest, he felt her heart beating rapidly against him and her breath on his flesh, he glanced at his watch and thought to himself "this is it".

As he rolled of her, Sam snuggled to his chest, feeling his heart beating against her, his warm breath in her hair and as he moved his arm to look at his watch, she knew their time was up and she shed a single tear and wished "I want to remember"

* * *

Sitting in the commissary Jack threw down his spoon and complained, "Never thought I'd get sick of eating froot loops"

"Sir?"

"I'm just sick of froot loops, can't a guy get sick of eating the same stuff?" thinking to himself "_I'm pissed that you don't remember Carter, god I'd love for you to remember what it was like. I love you Carter. I think I made a mistake yesterday, I can't just do this once, I want to do it always"._

"Jack?" Daniel questioned

As Teal'c entered the commissary he said "O'Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, we must go to General Hammonds office immediately"

"What's so urgent Teal'c" Jack demanded.

"Daniel Jackson and I have found a way to end the loop. The occupant we found on P4X-639 has a machine of ancient origin, which is causing the time loop. We must return to the planet and convince him to turn it off"

"Damn it!" Jack stormed and then as he took Teal'c aside. "Listen big guy I don't wanna stop the loop. I've got to be with Carter. Teal'c I love her and I can't be without her, not now, not after what we shared. So No way Teal'c, I am not helping you shut that thing off, I like the way things are going at the moment, I don't want it to change, except, I'd like to stop with the froot loops every morning".

"O'Neill, we have concluded that the loop is affecting many planets, we must not allow it to continue"

"But Teal'c.."

"No O'Neill. I have learnt from a very wise man on televison that the "needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few""

"What, Spock said that from Star Trek and he also said that sometimes "the needs of few outweigh the needs of the many""

"O'Neill, I understand that this is difficult for you, but we must do the right thing".

Begrudgingly Jack followed Teal'c and the others to Hammond's office. He made sure he was behind Carter, watching her six. He now knew what she looked like out of those BDU's; naked in his bed, in his arms, he knew how she smelt when aroused, he knew what she felt like when she orgasmed. He didn't want to stop the loop, he could go on forever like this, with her in his arms every day without consequences, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. If they were right, this affected billions of people and as much as he wanted to be selfish, he couldn't do it. Once again he had to sacrifice his own happiness.

As Teal'c did his spiel about everything that had happened, Jack sat across from Samantha remembering their time together, a faraway smile on his face, she asked "What are you smiling at?"

Tentatively Jack replied "Nothing"

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she said automatically "but you promised me you'd tell me about our perfect moment in time"

Tbc….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Opportune Moment**.

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

**

* * *

**

For a moment, Jack just sat there completely unable to comprehend what she had just said to him.

All of a sudden, further recognition dawned on her face and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Jack continued to stare at her, still unable to fathom what she had said.

Watching the scene before him, General Hammond turned to Sam and asked, "Major Carter are you OK"

"No, Sir, Oh God, I think I'm gonna throw up" and before she could be excused, she had gotten up from her chair and run for her life.

"It appears this debriefing will have to be continued when Major Carter is feeling better"

Teal'c having some inkling of what had just transpired turned to Hammond and said, "General Hammond, we must proceed, regardless of Major Carters illness. We must bring this time loop to an end as soon as possible"

"Very Well, you have a go, with or without Major Carter"

"As you wish" Teal'c said nodding his head.

Jack still hadn't moved, he hadn't said a word; he sat staring into space, still not understanding what had just happened. It wasn't until he felt Teal'c's large hand on his shoulder did he become aware of his surroundings again.

Finally noticing the absence of his lover he queried "Where's Carter?"

"Major Carter has left the briefing room. She said she felt unwell." Responded his jaffa friend

"T, what was the last thing she said?"

"That she was going to throw up"

"No before that"

"That you promised to tell her something if she asked what you were thinking"

"That's what I thought," he moaned

"O'Neill is something troubling you?"

"Teal'c she remembers!!. She remembers everything about yesterday. OH CRAP, does anyone else remember?"

"Are you sure O'Neill?"

"Yes Teal'c I am sure, she just repeated to me something I said to her yesterday. I told her that when we're sitting here and I've got this look on my face, that when she asked me what I was thinking, instead of saying "nothing" I promised to tell her. And she remembers. Does anyone else remember?"

"It doesn't appear so" Turning to Daniel, Teal'c asked "Daniel Jackson, is this the first time you have experienced this day?"

"Sure Teal'c, why"

Brushing him off Teal'c replied ."It is not important"

Having concern for his friend Daniel added "Okay then, I'm just gonna go see if Sam's Ok"

"NO!" Jack yelled "I'll go, it's probably something I've done to upset her anyway"

"Jack you've hardly spoken to her today and she was okay at breakfast. It's probably something she ate"

"Believe me Daniel, this has nothing to do with food" Jack said as he strode purposefully out of the room in search of his 2IC.

Entering the locker room, Jack heard small sobs coming from one of the shower cubicles. Poking his head around the corner, he found her with her back to the wall, her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs, holding herself tight. His heart almost broke at the sight. He had done this to her, but how had she remembered?.

"Sam..?"

She didn't respond, she couldn't look at him, how could she when all she saw was his naked body moving over her, taking her to places she had never even dreamed of before, all she felt was her body reacting to his and then their release. She couldn't get these thoughts and images out of her mind, but the most prominent thought going through her mind was that she had broken the regulations; she had slept with her Commanding Officer.

"Sam.. baby"

_Baby, did he just call me baby_?

Moving closer to her, he knelt down on the cold tiles before her. "Sam, look at me baby"

When she raised her tear stained face to his, his heart continued to break into a million pieces.

"I take it you remember?"

'Yes"

"How much?"

"Everything"

"I'm sorry baby. I should never have done that. It's all my fault. I saw an opportunity to be with you, without consequences and I took it. I'm so sorry Sam. Can you forgive me?"

"Jack" she whispered "There's nothing to forgive. I love you, I've always loved you, I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, and I'm glad we had this one time together, I'll cherish it forever"

"One Time?" he queried

"Yes, Jack, one time. You knew yesterday that it could only ever be one time, you said so yourself".

"Yeh, once for you, the rest of my life for me"

"Jack I wasn't supposed to remember, but I have and you don't have to remember for both of us now. I can remember too. But you have to understand Jack. You know that we can't do this. You know we can't be lovers"

"Sam I can't go back to the status quo, I made a mistake yesterday, thinking that I could make love with you once and then let things go on like before. I thought it would be enough to experience you just one, but it's not, it'll never be enough. I want it all. I want it all with you".

"But Jack, the regulations."

Emphatic in his response Jack exclaimed "Fuck the regs Sam! Just live a little will ya! No-one else remembers what happened yesterday. No-body else has to know what we shared, we'll keep it between us"

"You mean hide our relationship?"

"That's exactly what I mean".

"God Jack, how can you ask me to do that? You know that I could never wantonly break the rules."

Jack, beginning to understand, stood before her, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets, his eyes dark and suddenly lifeless. "So you want to keep _**this** _in the room as well? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but yes that's exactly what I'm saying" she replied, unable to face him, her eyes on her knees, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

Unable to control his hurt Jack said venomously "Well, then **_Carter_**, we have a mission to complete. Get yourself cleaned up and in the gate room in 15 minutes" Wincing internally at the venom in his voice, he turned and left before she could say another word or see the tears that were beginning to form in his cold dark eyes.

Sam just sat there for a little while, unable to move, unable to get those memories out of her head. Outwardly she would be calm and collected, but inwardly she had already started to die, how could she turn her back on what they had shared. She admitted to herself and to him that she loved him, yet she refused to be with him. What kind of life was that? Eventually getting up, she washed her face, gathered her gear and headed to the Star Gate.

Jack stormed his way through the halls of the SGC, angrily swiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks, almost knocking over a couple of junior officers in his way. His face was black; he was seething with anger, rage, and hurt. Muttering to himself "fucking, goddamnit, I'm not gonna take this shit". Internally though, he was screaming in pain, emotional pain that he hadn't felt in a long long time. No wonder he kept it all hidden, it was just too hard to deal with. She had hurt him, she had hurt him like no one else had. She had given him glimpse of what it was like to lay in her arms and now she was rejecting him. He tried to convince himself that he would've been Ok knowing what they had shared if she didn't remember, as long as he knew that she loved him anyway, even though she wouldn't remember saying it, but now, now it was totally different, she remembered and once again wanted to leave it in the room. Well to hell with you Major Carter, that is so not happening this time. I am not gonna back down. Jack, vowed to himself that he would have this conversation with her ASAP. In the meantime, he told himself that he had to be professional, if she wanted status quo, then she would get status quo. He could do the whole Commanding Office and subordinate routine, he had years of practice and black ops had taught him well how to hide his pain; Lookout world, gruff, angry, hurt, vengeful Jack had reared his ugly head and he's looking for a fight!.

* * *

Jack stood brooding away from Daniel and Teal'c. They had noticed by the dark look on his face and that he was not happy. Teal'c had filled Daniel in on the events of the previous loop and what it appeared that Jack and Sam had shared. All Daniel could say was "oh boy" and when he saw Jack "things must've gone well, he doesn't look happy" 

"Indeed"

"Should we say something?"

"I think it would be wise to stay out of his way until he has had time to calm down"

"By the look on his face, it's gonna be some time before he calms down, if at all"

"You may be correct DanielJackson, I do not recall ever seeing O'Neill this angry before".

When Sam entered the embarkation room, she headed right for Teal'c and Daniel, avoiding eye contact with Jack "Hey guys"

Noticing her drawn and tear stained face Daniel ventured "Sam, you Ok"

"No, not really"

"What happened Major Carter"

Looing at them both she asked "Do you know what happened yesterday?"

"Not exactly, we have some idea, but from your reaction earlier, it appear's that you remember what happened in the previous loop. Teal'c filled me in on some of the events, but obviously after you and Jack left the base, it's all speculative"

"Without going into the gory details Daniel, Jack told me he loved me and then he showed me how much he loved me, several times"

"Um – Ok and that's bad because..?

"Daniel it's bad because we can't do this, I can't do this. We.. I can't break the regs again, because now that I have, I'm scared that I won't be able to go back to the status quo. I told him that we can't be together, not now, and whilst we're still in the same chain of command, not ever."

"God Sam, why didn't you stop him yesterday then, why didn't you tell him then? Do you know how much you've hurt him? God look at him, he's trying so hard to keep it together. I don't think he'll be able to get past this, not after what you two have shared. He's loved you for so long, and finally he opens up to you and you reject him"

"Daniel…I didn't tell him yesterday, because I wasn't supposed to remember, everything would've been Ok, if I just didn't remember... I didn't reject him"

"No Sam, you've rejected him in the worst possible way and you've hurt him just as badly. I saw what he was like after he lost Charlie, and now he's lost you, I tell you he won't get past this".

"But…"

Interrupting their in depth conversation and trying to sound as normal as possible, but failing completely Jack said "Ok kids, let's get this show on the road. I so want to end this time loop NOW" Turning and looking up at the control room window, "Ok, dial it up."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Opportune Moment**.

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

* * *

Jack O'Neill sat with his head in his hands. He had been lying on his back on the grass in his backyard, gazing up at the stars in the night sky.

It had been 3 long days since they had convinced Malakai to end the time loop and SG-1 had been on down time since.

Jack had barely left his bed during that time; he hadn't eaten during that time; but he sure had drunk a lot.

Thinking back to that last trip through the star gate, he winced as he remembered his behaviour.

**3 days prior**

After they stepped through the event horizon, they made their way directly to Malakai. They had been down this road so many times; they knew what had to be done.

"I'll take point, Daniel, Teal'c behind me, **_Major Carter _**you watch our six"

Sam grimaced at his tone, although she couldn't blame him. She was already starting to have second thoughts about her own behaviour. Could she really give him up or was it too late, had she already hurt him too badly and scared him away?

Nearing the alter, they caught sight of Malakai, who was unaware of their knowledge of the time machine or the time loop.

"Greetings travellers, how may I be of service?"

"Cut the crap Malakai, turn that damn machine off"

"I don't understand, what machine?"

"Listen dumbass we know that it's an ancient time machine and we know about the time loop. We're sick and tired of this and if you don't turn it off we're gonna have to turn it off for you".

"But please, let me explain"

"Sir, if I may.." ventured Carter

"No you may not Major, when I need your input, I'll ask for it, understood?"

You could've knocked all 3 other members of SG-1 over with a feather at the venom in Jack's voice. He had never spoken to any one of them in that tone before and it was a shock to hear it now.

"Jack..?" Daniel queried

"Same goes for you Daniel. I'm the Commanding Officer of this unit and what I say goes, understood?"

Teal'c then tried "O'Neill?"

"Same for you big guy, don't push it, any of you!" His tone left no further room for discussion, the others kept their mouths shut. But Sam was visibly upset and she tried her hardest to keep the tears that were welling in her eyes from spilling out over her flushed cheeks.

"Malakai, turn the damn thing off already"

"I cannot do that Colonel O'Neill"

"Oh forcryinoutloud, why the hell not?"

"Because I am using the machine to try and fine a cure for my wife's illness and then go back to a time before she dies, so that I may save her"

Suddenly painful and long repressed memories of Charlie flashed through Jack's mind and he softened a little towards the desperate man.

"Listen Malakai, we've learnt that you cannot alter the timeline without major consequences, even though you can prevent someone from dying at a given moment in time, you cannot prevent their fate. If they are meant to die they will, regardless of what you may achieve here" Then thoughtfully he added "You don't want to watch you wife die all over again, do you?"

"No I do not"

"Then turn off the machine".

Malakai didn't say another word, he just turned of the machine and then Jack hit it with a blast from his Zat, knocking out all its systems.

As SG-1 watched Malakai disappear into the wormhole, Jack turned to his his team and said "OK, let get home. Major dial it up"

"Yes Sir" Sam replied robotically, trying to remain unaffected by his behaviour.

Jack didn't say another word to them. When they entered the SGC locker room later in the evening, Sam tried to get his attention, but he just ignored her. He was a man on a mission. He just got changed and left, ignoring their voices trailing after him.

Jack arrived at O'Malley's some time later, already having had too much to drink at home. He had been sitting in his kitchen, brooding, wallowing in his own self-pity, when he decided to go out and try and pick up some company for the night. Why shouldn't he have some company, he needed some action- Yeh!

Jack had been chatting up some chick at the bar. Interestingly enough, she was tall, athletic had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Just when he started to get touchy feely he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and a booming voice in his ear "O'Neill, it is time to depart. Give me the keys to your vehicle"

"Hey Big guy, can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Indeed I can O'Neill, but this is no way to handle the situation"

"What would you know about _the situation_ Teal'c?"

"I know enough, I know that Major Carter is beside herself with worry, we have tried numerous time to call you on your telephone, but you failed to answer"

"Teal'c _Major Carter _made herself perfectly clear about the situation. So if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get laid!"

"O'Neill, this behaviour is unacceptable. I suggest you accompany me to your vehicle and I will drive you home" Then looking at the leggy blonde sitting nervously by Jack's side "Miss I suggest that you find someone else to keep you company this evening, my friend is leaving"

Standing up and facing his best friend, Jack O'Neill spat "like hell I am" and then he proceeded to make a fist and taok a swing at the big jaffa, hitting him squarely on the jaw and succeeding in almost, but not quite, knocking him off balance.

"I did not wish to inflict harm on you O'Neill, but you leave me no choice"

Jack awoke several hours later on his couch with a throbbing headache, unsure if it was the result of his hangover or the one Teal'c had had to lay on him. Beside him on the coffe table he found a glass of water and some aspirin, accompanied by a small note in Samantha Carter's handwriting. It only said one word "Sorry".

That was 3 days ago. He hadn't heard from or seen any of his friends since.

Today was the first day he had actually showered, shaved and dressed. He ate a proper meal, if you can count takeout as a proper meal, and he hadn't drunk any alcohol at all.

Sitting with his with face in his hands, he let the tears fall. Tears for everything that had happened in recent days and over the last several years, then raising his face to the heavens he screamed "God Samantha, I love you so much, why can't we be together?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Opportune Moment**.

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

* * *

Sam Carter had been out of sight, watching him. She had come to check on him and finding no answer at the front door, had ventured around into the back yard. He had been gazing peacefully at the stars, when he suddenly sat up and screamed to the heavens. She was surprise at the hurt and passion in his voice and was feeling guilty for having been the cause of that pain. She had come to a decision more than 48 hour ago about what to do, but she had been too scared to face Jack, fearful of his reaction to her presence. 

**3 days ago**

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had just turned into Jack's street, when they saw his truck pull out of the driveway. They followed him to O'Malley's worried about what he might do. They had sat discreetly in a corner booth, able to watch him, but out of his sight. When things started getting heated between Jack and the leggy blonde, Sam had asked Teal'c to step in, explaining that he would feel like crap the next day, knowing that he would rather it be Sam he was waking up to and not some poor imitation, also, Sam knew that she wanted to be the one waking up next to Jack and not some look-alike bimbo he had picked up.

They had had a struggle getting Jack out of the place and Teal'c had had to knock him out. Both Daniel and Sam grimaced when Teal'c landed the single blow, knocking Jack out instantly. Teal'c caught him before he hit the ground, not wanting to hurt him any more than absolutely necessary.

When they arrived at Jack's place the big Jaffa had thrown him over his shoulder and carried him to the couch. Meanwhile, Sam found a notepad and pen and wrote her note and left the aspirin for him. All three friends then left without a backward glance, deciding it would be best to allow Jack to calm down on his own. They all agreed though, that one of them should check on him each day, . They had agreed it would be best for Jack to make the first moveShe hadn't had the courage to face him since, believing that it was her actions that pushed him to this.

So now she stood watching him from afar, unsure whether or not to go to him, unsure of what would happen if she did. All she knew was that she wanted this with him, but she was afraid of the consequences. So she watched as he sat on the grass with his face buried in his hands, crying his heart out.

After many moments of just watching she began to ventured in his direction, treading carefully so as not to startle him. As she neared him, she gave voice to her movements as called out softly "Jack"

Jack continued to sit on the grass. Silent tears streaming down his face. Once they had started, he was unable to turn them off; years of repressed emotion were being released. Through his ragged breath he heard a soft voice calling his name. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but then he heard it again. At once he recognised it; it was her voice.

He jerked his head out of his hands, his tears and pain forgotten briefly. He was so happy to hear her voice. Maybe she had forgiven him for his appalling behaviour, maybe she had changed her mind. He looked in the direction that beautiful sound had come from and gazed directly into her tear filled eyes.

Sam stopped at his sudden movement. It wasn't until he smiled that she began to move toward him again. Perhaps he had forgiven her for pushing him away. As she got closer to him, he stood up, his tear-stained face never leaving hers and then he did something that she didn't expect. He opened his arms to her and said, " Come here".

Tentatively she stepped into his embrace and sobbed. She had missed him, but now she was home.

As he enveloped her in his arms, he half sobbed and half laughed. He had missed her so mcuh, but now he was home.

* * *

They stood for a long time in each other's arms, it could have been days, or just minutes, but it felt so right. Eventually Jack released her and gazed down into her flushed face.

"Sam…. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Sir…Jack"

As Jack became self-conscious of his tear stained face he stepped away from her and turned his back, wiping hurriedly at his cheeks. "Why are you here Carter?"

Oh boy, back to Carter, ok here goes. "Jack, please look at me"

"Sam… I can't, not like this"

She reached forward and touched his shoulder "Jack, I want to see you like this, it shows me how much "we" means to you"

Turning to face her "we?"

"Yes Jack. I know what I've put you through these last few days and I'm so sorry"

"You're sorry? Is that it, you apologise and you except everything to be hunky-dory?"

"No, I don't expect everything to be hunky-dory. I'm really sorry for everything. Sorry for the way I reacted to having remembered what we did, sorry for not being here for you over the past few days. Sorry I made you feel the way you have been. Sorry that I didn't have the courage to break the rules. But one thing I'm not sorry about, I'm not sorry I remembered."

"You're not?"

"No. Not one bit. If I hadn't remembered, then I probably would never have found the courage to defy the regulations and I would've missed out on something wonderful and I don't want to do that Jack, not now, not ever. I'm sorry I hurt you, can you ever forgive me?"

"God Sam, this is so hard for me. I've felt more these past few days than I ever thought I could and I felt like even though I love you with all my heart, that I wished you had never walked into that briefing room and that we'd never met" After a lengthy silence he continued. "Do you know how bad it was after Charlie died? You know what happened, you met me a year later and I was still a mess, but you came into my life and made me feel alive again. Do you know why they chose me for the first mission to Abydos? No? Didn't get to read that in my personnel file did you? It was supposed to be a suicide mission one that I accepted that readily" Seeing the recognition on her face he continued "Yeh that's right, I was suicidal, came so close to blowing my own head off several times and there were so many times that I could've killed my self behind the wheel, driving so drunk that I couldn't see. That's how bad it was. I never expected to feel that much pain, again, but I did and it scared the hell out of me, knowing what path I almost took last time, but do you know what kept me from going down that road again? The fact that I would be leaving you behind. You were still here, still alive, and I thought to myself today, that I'm not gonna be able to convince you to love me by behaving badly or leaving you behind. I have to bide my time and if you really loved me as much as I hoped, then we would be together – eventually"

By the end of his speech, Sam's tears were falling freely. "God Jack, I'm so sorry I put you through that. I've been thinking these past few days; that I can't throw away what we have, it's too special. I'll risk everything to be with you, if you'll still have me."

For a long time Jack didn't reply, he just stood there and wiped her fallen tears with his thumbs, ignoring his own, which were again falling. Eventually he just swept her into his arms and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Opportune Moment**.

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

**RATING: R to be safe. **

Authors note: SG-1 have successfully ended the time loop. Jack and Sam are discussing their future.

Had so much trouble writing this chapter, its been frustratingly slow, I wrote 2 sentences the other day ARGH!!.. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack led her inside the house and sat with her on the couch. 

"We have a lot to talk about Sam" he said

"I know Sir, but I don't want to talk about it yet. I just want you to hold me"

"No problem, but I've just thought of something. You're on birth control right?"

"There's not much point Jack, it's not like a I have steady boyfriend…" As recognition dawned on her face, she clapped her hand over her mouth "don't tell me"

"Um, Ok.." he replied seriously

"Jack, you didn't use protection the other night?"

"Um, no, I didn't even consider it as an issue, I didn't see the point, you weren't supposed to remember, it was supposed to be without consequence, but obviously I was wrong about that on so many levels, because there are gonna be consequences and from where I stand, they're gonna be really hot one!"

"Jack, be serious"

"Never more serious. I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't've been so selffish, but if you happened to be pregnant, then so be it, it's obviously meant to be. We'll just have to wait and see and cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Oh god, my father's gonna kill me"

"No he won't Sam, he'll come after me first!"

"Hold me" she pleaded tearfully, scared and happy at the same time, their situation was serious and was going to become even more so.

"I love you Sam"

"Love you too Jack"

Soon enough, Sam noticed that Jack's breathing had changed, it was slow and steady and she could tell he had fallen asleep. Gently she pried herself out of his grip and padded quietly into the kitchen. Was it too early to get a pregnancy test?, was she ready for a child?, how would her father react?, what would they do about their careers? All these questions ran through her head. Quickly she went to Jack's laptop and checked out about early pregnancy detection on the internet. Although it said that most home pregnancy testing kits could pick up changes in hormones within 14-21 days, it wasn't conclusive as many women have hormone fluctuations during their menstrual cycle. It was best to wait until her period was late to be sure or to have blood tests. Holy Hannah, could she wait that long??..

"Penny for your thoughts" Jack questioned from the doorway.

"Sorry jack, I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful, I was restless and didn't want to disturb you".

"I say again, penny for your thoughts"

"Just thinking about a baby. I've never had reason to think about having a family before, it's just a bit daunting to even contemplate that I could be pregnant"

"Sam we'll do whatever you want" Jack stated seriously, trying to make her understand that he would be by her side regardless of the situation – always.

"I know that Jack, I'm just a little scared, is all. It's been a rough few days, ya know".

"Yeh, believe me I know" then thoughtfully Jack added "Sam, thanks for stopping me the other night at O'Malley's, I never would've forgiven myself it I'd gone through with it"

"I know, that's why I asked Teal'c to step in and stop you. And beside, I wanted to be the one waking up next to you, not some cheap imitation"

"If you hadn't stopped me, I don't know what I would've done, my way of thinking has been pretty screwed up these past few days. I think that I was feeling, that if I could never have you again, then, I would have whatever was the closest to you, physically. I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry I came so close to betraying what we had, what we have"

"Jack, I'm the one who should be sorry, I was the one that got scared, I'm the one that wanted to run, leave it in the room – again, but never again, Jack, regardless, we're gonna make this happen. I don't care if we have to keep it secret from everyone"

As he moved closer to her, he opened his arms and enveloped her in them. Savouring her feel and smell, he could so get used to this, but they were going to have to be careful. There were many factions within the US political scene that would grab a chance to discredit them all, there were still many who wanted to shut the Star Gate programme down.

As he nuzzled his mouth in her neck, he whispered, "wanna go to bed?"

"Yeh, I'm really tired and as you said it's been a heck of a few days"

"Um, Sam, I mean, do you wanna come to bed with me?"

"Oh, of course, you weren't going to make me sleep on the couch were you?"

"I've got you alone in my house, do you think I'm gonna pass up a chance at having you in my bed again- no way!"

As they walked to the bedroom, Jack asked "How'd you get here ?"

"Cab, why"

"Just wanna make sure no-one can pin you to being here all night, you never know"

"I know, we'll be careful, I don't want to risk this any more than I want to risk a Court Martial, but if it comes to that, then we'll just have to deal with it"

"No more talking, no more thinking, I'm going to carry the most hottest scientist in the world to my bed and make passionate love to her"

Sam found herself swept up into the arms of the man she had loved from afar for so long. As he picked her up, her face close to his, she slung her legs around his hips and nuzzled her faced into the rough, stubbled skin of his neck, whimpering as he strode purposefully into his bedroom.

Jack placed her gently on the bed and stood back, gazing at her beauty. He couldn't believe they were going to do this again. Originally it had been a one time thing, something that he himself was only meant to remember and then something wonderful happened, by some freaky universal, cosmic incident, she had remembered and although it had been a traumatic ride since that last fateful time together, they were now here doing this, no time loops, no alien virus or influence, it was them and they were going to be together, once and for all, just them, always.!

They undressed, caressing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other. Their previous night together had been a passionate affair, a release of long repressed emotions and desires, but this night was about them and they would cherish it, there was no rush, time could be taken, there was no deadline. As they stood naked before each other, Jack drew his thumb down her cheek to her neck, stopping to caress the soft flesh he found, his hand was soon replaced by his lips and Sam shuddered at the feel of his wet lips on her sensitive skin. Open mouthed kisses made their way along her jaw, down into the valley between her firm breasts and back up to her lips. Gently he turned her around and sat her on the bed with her legs over the side. Kneeling before her, he took her right foot into his hands and brought it to his face, kissing each toe and then travelling up to her knee. He repeated the same with the left leg. When done, he gently parted her thighs and began his ministrations to the softness he found there. Sam, who had lay back on the bed, was clutching at the bedcovers, felt like she was on fire, a fire that only Jack could extinguish. Her head was thrashing from side to side and when finally Jack's mouth found its way to her secret place, and as she felt his soft breath there, she couldn't hold back any more, she reacted violently and screamed out her climax.

Sam felt like she was floating like a feather on the wind. She felt so alive, so free and as she drifted gently back to earth and became more aware of her surroundings, she opened her eyes, to find his coffee colour ones staring right back at her. His smile was breathtaking "God Jack, that was … WOW!"

Jack began kissing her body again, making his way over her breasts and down to her navel, looking up at her he said "I hardly touched you though"

Between her giggling, Sam replied "Yeh, I know, that's never happened before"

As he continued his way down her body, back to his original goal without removing his lips from her, he said "Really? Well then I can't wait to see your reaction when I do so much more than just touch you"

"uh-huh..mmmm"

"Cat got your tongue Sam?"

"Just shut up Jack and keep doing what you're doing"

By this time, Jack had resumed his previously interrupted task and as his tongue reached out and tasted her for the first time, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. To him, her scent was the most beautiful aroma he had even inhaled and her taste…god, he knew he was beginning to loose control, he wanted her now, he wanted to bury himself within her - NOW but he choose instead to bury his face in the soft curls at the apex of her thighs.

Tbc………


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An Opportune Moment**.

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity – Season 4**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam of Course!!!**

**Don't own it etc, don't make anything everything belongs to MGM, GEKKO etc etc. **

**A/N - Sam and Jack have sorted things out and are looking to a future neither thought they could have.**

* * *

The constant ringing of Jack's cell phone awoke him and automatically he reached out to grab it "O'Neill" he barked

"Jack, its Daniel"

"Daniel, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeh, do you?"

"Huh"

"Jack its 0930 and we have a briefing with General Hammond at 10am"

"Oh, crap"

"Um Jack, I haven't seen Sam around base this morning, I don't suppose she's with you?"

Suddenly realising what Daniel was asking, Jack turned over to find his bed empty.

Speaking into the phone again he said "I'll get back to you on that one Danny"

Wandering out into his kitchen, Jack came across a sight he could so get used to. He had the beautiful Samantha Carter bending over his kitchen bench reading the morning paper, showing more thigh than he thought possible. The t-shirt she had on barely covered her.

Flicking open his cell, he rang Daniel "The answer to your question Daniel, yep, she's with me – Cool Huh?"

Sam turned to watch Jack nodding into the phone "Ok, thanks Daniel, we owe you"

As he closed the phone, Sam asked "trouble?"

"Nah, Daniel just wanted to remind us that we have a briefing at 10am, we're gonna be late as it is, so we'd better move it, or we'll be inexcusibly late"

Sam claped her hand to her mouth before muttering"Oh, heck, I forgot all about it, General Hammond told me about it yesterday and I forgot to tell you last night".

With that Jack O'Neill grin she adored so much, he replied "Well listen, we were kinda busy last night, something so trivial was bound to slip your mind. But Sam, the next time we have an early briefing, do me a favour, wear a little more, otherwise we'll have no chance of ever leaving the house"

Sam didn't pay much attention to Jack's joke, she was more worried about the briefing they were going to be late for.

Seeing her nervous reaction, he reached out took her hand, "Sam, it's gonna be Ok, we're gonna be ok, don't worry baby".

"Jack, I don't have my car here, we're going to have to go to base together and sign it together, and General Hammond is going to find out"

"Sam, don't worry, he won't find out, if he does we'll figure it out – together"

**Later at the SGC**

Demanding an explaination, General Hammond, not quite yelling, but in his I'm a general voice said "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, nice of you to join us. I take it you both have some reasonable explanation as to why you are late"

Jack, standing at parade rest, replied "Please excuse our tardiness Sir; Carter's car wasn't available so I had to bring her in this morning. It won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't. Ok, down to matters at hand. We have received a transmission from the Tok'ra advising that we have been out of contact for almost 3 months"

Directing his gaze to Sam, the General asked "Major Carter, could this be the result of the time loop we were experiencing?"

"I don't doubt it sir" she replied, hoping she didn't sound nervous

"Ok then would I be correct in assuming that the time loop was affecting Earth for at least that period of time?"

"Well Sir, I'd have to say yes to that as well. What were the Tok'ra trying to contact us about Sir?"

"There has been a major shift in power amongst the Goa'uld System Lords; they wanted to tell us that Apophis has been successful in taking over the majority of Sokar's jaffa. He now has one of the largest armies in the galaxy"

Jack exclaimed "Oh great, just what we need, another snakehead with too much power"

"What do there Tok'ra plan to do about it Sir" asked Carter

"They advise that they already have an opperative on his ship. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. In the meantime, we will have to be extra vigilent on any and all off-world missions. Colonel O'Neill, SG-1 are scheduled for a mission to Px2 729 in 72 hours, you can remain on stand down until that time".

"Thank you General" Jack replied, then turning to his team "Ok kids, we're outta here, anyone wanna head to Minnesotta for some R&R?"

"Yeh, Jack that would be great" replied Daniel, who then turned to Teal'c, "what about you Teal'c?"

"Certainly Daniel Jackson, I would never forgo an opportunity to fish in a lake without any fish"

Turning to Samantha, Jack asked "Carter, how about you, up for some fishing"

"Um, sure sir, why not" she replied.

General Hammond did not miss this interaction, in every other circumstance, Major Samantha Carter had refused Jack's offer to go fishing. He had also noted her nervous behaviour since taking her seat in the briefing room. Another thing that did not escape his attention was the fact that she sat next to him, something she had not done in quite some time. He wondered if their had been a change in their relationship.

**

* * *

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c spent an idealistic couple of days by the pond in Minnesota. Jack and Sam slept together and Daniel and Teal'c just smiled knowingly at the change in their friends. Both seemed more content than they had ever seen them. **

On their return to Colorado Springs, Jack dropped Daniel and Teal'c at Daniel's place. Teal'c was allowed to stay off base as long as he was in the company of another member of his team. After Jack dropped them off, he drove his truck around the corner and stopped at the red right. Turning left would take them to his house, turning right would take them to Sam's house. When the light turned green and Jack made no forward motion, Sam turned to him with a questioning look on her face.

"Left or Right?"

"Huh?"

"Right takes you home, Left takes you to my place"

"Oh right, left of course"

"Cool"

They were silent the short trip to Jack's place. Both contemplating a future that didn't quite belong to them yet.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

An Opportune Moment 

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**A/N: SG-1 has ended the time loop and now Sam wants a future with Jack. Will they get what they want and most definitely deserve?**

Chapter 10

Pulling into the driveway of Jacks house, they sat there for a moment. This was officially breaking the rules. Sure they slept together in Minnesota, but they didn't make love, they just held each other and told each other things they hadn't shared with another living soul. In the end they were both weeping silently, entangled in each other's arms. Sharing these things had joined their souls. They made a commitment to each other in those silent, moon lit nights, in their own eyes they were now bonded to each other, married if you will. There was no going back, regardless of the consequences. They were ready to face everything.

Opening the door, Jack did something spontaneous; he swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"This is our place now Sam, and its time we consummated our relationship"

Blushing she replied, "We already have Jack".

"No, I mean its time we did it properly"

"What are you talking about?"

"Marry me Samantha"

As he put her down she held her hand to his heart "Jack, we've already discussed this, we're are married – here"

"I wanna do it for real"

"Oh Jack, I love you so much, of course I'll marry you"

"Tomorrow too soon?"

"Tonight would be better"

"Really, where could we get married tonight in Colorado?"

"We could go the registry office in Denver"

"Nah too far and we'd need a marriage license and blood tests and all that other crap, how about we just go to bed and make passionate love all night and then we can fly to Vegas on our next down time and do it?"

"Yes Sir, Colonel Sir" she replied in a sultry tone, enjoying the way his eyes suddenly darkened with passion. Lifting her again into his arms, he carried her to his room, kissing her briefly before dumping her unceremoniously in the middle of the bed.

As he turned and headed back out the door towards to the kitchen, she heard him say "back in a minute"

Taking her opportunity, she quickly ducked into the bathroom to freshen up. Stripping off her clothes, she lay in the centre of the bed on her stomach, facing the door with her head resting on her raised hands. Her knees bent and her legs crossed at her ankles in the air. Suddenly nervous when she heard Jack coming down the hall, she began to giggle, her face flushing, as she felt self-conscious. She needn't have worried though, Jack stopped in the doorway, his breath taken away by the sight before him. The beautiful, sexy and hot Major Samantha Carter lay naked in the middle of his bed, waiting for him – COOL, was the word that came to mind. Although, soon all thought left his mind as his higher brain functions were replaced by one very elemental need. The need to once again take Samantha Carter in the most natural way, to claim her as his own and fill her with his essence. Catapulting himself at the bed, he landed roughly next to her, his "oomph" from the breath force from his lungs, concerning her momentarily, until he threw himself onto her body, latching his mouth onto the softness that was her neck, suckling until she was squirming, "Jack you know I hate hickies"

"No I don't, never given you one before"

"OK Jack, I hate hickies, but…" Suddenly all rational thought left Sam's mind, god what this man could do with his mouth…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn found them entwined in each other's arms. Jack lay watching her as she slept and vowed to him-self that this was the way it was going to be forever, damn everything else, he would make this happen. As the time approached for them to get up, he kissed her softly on the lips. He waited a moment, before leaning to kiss her again, whispering "hey beautiful, time to wake up"

"Mmm sleeping"

"I know, but we have to be at the base at 0730, so we better move it, don't want to be late again"

"Ok, I'm awake, I'll shower, and you make coffee"

"Sure thing"

They arrived at the base early, as Sam didn't have any BDU's at Jack's place, so she wanted to be there in plenty of time to get changed. Jack waited for her outside her base quarters so they could walk together to the briefing. As they walked through the corridors, it was hard not to touch her. When they entered the briefing room, they were surprised to see Daniel and Teal'c already seated. Daniel was never early for meetings.

"Hey guys, everything Ok?" Jack asked

"Not sure Jack, we both got called in early this morning, I've been waiting here since 5.30. It was still dark out when I got here"

A little surprised Jack asked, "Why weren't we called in? I'm the leader of this team, if something's up, then I should know about it?"

Just then General Hammond walked into the conference room, surprised to see Sam and Jack already there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dr Jackson, Teal'c, things have been a little hectic here this morning". Then turning to Jack and Sam, he continued, "I wasn't expecting you Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, but now that you're both here, you may as well hear what I've got to say". Taking his seat, he began almost immediately. "As you're aware, we were stuck in that time loop for approximately 3 months. It's been 10 days since that loop ended and the shift in the Goa'uld hierarchy has continued to gain momentum. The Tok'ra have officially asked us for assistance to slow it down.

"So, were going to help the Tok'ra kick some Goa'uld but, we can do that, but why did you ask for Daniel and Teal'c and not Carter and I".

"Daniel and Teal'c were summoned first because the Tok'ra have some symbols they need help with translating, they've never seen them before and were hoping that Daniel and Teal'c could be of assistance. Major Carter and yourself will be assisting in recon capacity. Dr Jackson and Teal'c need to leave as soon as the Tok'ra transmit the co-ordinates of the location of the tablet that needs deciphering. Yourself and Major Carter will be departing with the Tok'ra when they arrive.

"Which Tok'ra are coming sir?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Jacob will be with them".

"I'd like to see dad again".

"I'm sure you'll get that chance Samantha" Jack said

Alarm bells started ringing in more than one mind at that particular moment _did he just call her Samantha in front of me? Did he just call her Samantha in front of General Hammond? Did I just call her Samantha in front of General Hammond? Did he just call me Samantha in front of General Hammond?_

Not betraying the panic he was beginning to feel, General Hammond appeared outwardly calm. "Dr Jackson and Teal'c please gear up and be ready ASAP. The co-ordinates should be arriving within the next 30 minutes. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, I'd like to speak to you both in my office if you have a minute"

Sam's eyes suddenly flew to Jack's panic written all over her face. Without another word, they followed the General into his office and closed the door. Daniel and Teal'c lingered for a few moments, but left so get ready for their away mission.

"Sit" was all the General said.

They sat silently. And waited nervously.

"What I'm about to discuss with you two is so far of the record, I don't want to have to discuss it again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" they replied in unison

"I'm aware of the change in your relationship"

"General…"Jack began, Sam just sat there dumbfounded, blushing and feeling suddenly unwell.

"Colonel, no interruptions. I'm aware of a change in your relationship. I don't know to what extent it has changed and I don't want to know. Would I be correct in assuming that something happened during the time loop?"

They both just nodded.

"Would I be correct in assuming then that Major Carter also has some recollection of the events that took place during the time loop"

"Yes Sir, only the last 36 hours though"

"I've been aware of the closeness of SG-1 for quite some time now, in fact at least the last 2 years. You are more family that colleagues. I've suspected your mutual attraction since the first time you two met. I had my suspicions confirmed during the Za'tarc testing. As Commanding Officer of the SGC it is ultimately my decision whether or not to report any infractions in the fraternization regulations and since I haven't had any complaints there is nothing to report, but I have to say is that you had both better be careful, there are agencies out there who will have your ranks if this were to get out. Might I also suggest that whilst in mixed company you try to school your expressions a little more? The look on your faces at the moment is priceless"

They both just continued to sit there in silence. _What just happened here? _Jack thought.

Sam looked at Jack; he looked back, a smile playing on his lips. He turned to his friend "Thank you General"

"No problem Jack, but please be careful. If this gets out it could be all our careers on the line".

Tbc….

"


	11. Chapter 11

**An Opportune Moment**

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**A/N: SG-1 has ended the time loop and now Sam wants a future with Jack. Will they get what they want and most definitely deserve?**

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

As the new lovers walked down the stairs to the embarkation room, Jack briefly brushed his fingers against hers and as she turned to look at him, he gave her a smirk and said one simple word "Sweet"

Sam remained silent, but returned his smile with one of her own. After they bid the two other members of their team farewell, they made their way to the infirmary for their own pre-mission check up. They had the usual tests, blood work included. Just as they had finished the Klaxons sounded and a voice came through the speakers, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the control room.

Without facing her Jack said, "Looks like we're up Carter"

"Yeh" came her reply

"You Ok Sam?" he queried.

As she got up and headed to the door she finally answered, "Yes Sir, I'm fine" and as they left the infirmary and the walls no longer had ears, she expressed her concern "What if dad's with them? What if he can tell things are different?"

"Don't worry Sam, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Lets just go see what has to be done" he replied encouragingly.

As they entered the control room, all her concerns left her as she saw her dad again. It felt like forever since she had seen him and now that so much had happened, she just wanted to be her daddy's little girl again, even if just for a brief moment. And as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, she had that, she felt safe and all her uncertainties left her.

When Sam finally let her father go, his concerned face close to hers, he asked, "Hey Sammie, what's up?"

Trying to mask her expression "Ask me another time dad"

"Sam?"

"Not now dad" and then looking at Jack, Sam continued, "What is it that you need Colonel O'Neill and myself for?"

Sam was too slow in schooling her expression as she looked at Jack and Jacob didn't miss it. Immediately he knew something had changed, but as he wasn't yet sure of the status of the relationship, he decided to asked General Hammond a few vague questions when they were alone.

"Need your particular talents on some reconnaissance. Well a little more than recon, we need your help in sabotaging a guidance computer aboard a new Goa'uld mother ship.

"Sounds like fun, you up for a little bit of blowing stuff up Carter" Jack joked.

"Sure thing Sir"

"Ok, then lets get geared up and get going. See you in 15 minutes Jacob"

After Sam and Jack left the briefing, Jacob followed General Hammond into his office.

"How are things George?" asked the Tok'ra

"Not bad thanks Jacob. You?"

"Never better. Say George, had any problems resulting from the time loop?"

"Not that we've discovered, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious".

Knowing exactly what Jacob was referring to, the General asked, "Sam seems happier these days"

"Yeh, I noticed that, has something happened to change that?"

"I believe so, but now is not the time or place to discuss this. I'll fill you in later, unless she does of course"

"Sure thing George, but I doubt very much that she's gonna have that conversation with me any time soon. What I want to know is what you plan to do about it".

"Nothing at this stage. We'll have to wait and see how things pan out".

* * *

As they stepped through the event horizon on some unknown planet, Jacob immediately put them on the spot.

"So guys, what's knew"

"Um nothing Dad" answered his daughter

"Same old same old Jacob" answered his daughter's lover.

"So how long have you two been a couple"?

"Huh" Jack responded

"WHAT?" asked a shocked Sam.

"Cut the crap kids, its obvious by the look on your faces. But what gave it away was how Sam looked at you in the briefing".

"Oh God Dad, I'm sorry" pleaded Sam

"Jacob, Sir, General …" Jack stammered

"Hey Sammie, don't apologise, I'm not upset, well the Air Force General in me is a little shocked, but as your dad, I'm happy for you. As long as you're happy, but you really have to be careful of your expressions in mixed company"

"That's what General Hammond said"

"Of course he did. Guys this could have serious consequences for everyone, even General Hammond for not reporting a suspected infraction".

"We know that Sir, but…I love her"

"Please Jack, you know better than to call me Sir and you'd have to love her to take the risk you are both taking. I'm meeting with General Hammond when we get back to Earth, I'll see if we can't come up with some contingency in case things get messy"

"Thanks Dad"

"No problem Sammie, now lets get back to the task at hand. Who wants to go blow up some Goa'uld technology?"

"We do" they replied in unison.

* * *

As they staggered out of the wormhole, General Hammond was there to meet them as usual.

"How did it go Jacob?"

"Really well George, these two really know their stuff"

"Of course we do" Jack quipped.

"OK Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter off to the infirmary, debriefing in 1 hour"

They walked in companionable silence to the infirmary. It had been a long day and Sam was suddenly feeling dizzy, she reached out for Jack's arm and as he turned in surprise at her touch, he saw her face pale and then she fainted. Catching her, he carried her to the infirmary, calling out to the doctor as he entered. "Doctor Frasier, Sam's just fainted".

"I'm not surprised. I just got the blood work back from the pre-mission testing"

"And..?"

"She's pregnant Colonel O'Neill".

tbc….

"


	12. Chapter 12

**An Opportune Moment**

**Spoilers: Window of Opportunity - Season 4**

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**A/N: SG-1 has ended the time loop and now Sam wants a future with Jack. Will they get what they want and most definitely deserve?**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Sorry Doc, I thought you just said she was pregnant" 

"That's right Colonel, Major Carter is pregnant"

"Oh boy"

"Colonel, are you alright? You're as pale as Sam. Colonel? Colonel O'Neill?"

"Huh" whispered Jack

"Are you alright? You're very pale." Then suddenly realising why he might be pale, Janet ventured "Sir, um, I know this is um… are you the father?"

Sorry Doc, "What'd you just say?"

In hushed tones she questioned him again "Are you the father?"

"Probably"

"Oh my god, do you know how much trouble you could get into? Do you know how much trouble I'll get into if I don't report this and they find out? I know you two have longed for each other since, well since before I got here, but to actually do it and I'm happy for Sam and all because I know how she feels about you, but this could be career ending Sir, for all of us".

Suddenly very serious again, Jack snapped "Do you think I don't know that Doc?"

Before she could answer, General Hammond and Jacob made an appearance at the door of the infirmary

"Report Doctor"

"Well Sir, Major Carter fainted on her way down here. I haven't had a chance to take any blood work yet, I've just been discussing with Colonel O'Neill about the possible cause of her fainting spell"

Jacob took a step closer and took his daughters hand in his, then looking directly at Jack and not worrying about anyone else in the room, for he suspected that Janet knew something she wasn't revealing "Jack, when you were stuck in the loop did you and Sam...umm, .."

Jack finished his sentence for him "Make love"

"Yeh, that's it, when you two um.. made... anyway, didn't you use protection?" asked Jacob

"I assumed she was on birth control and I was the only one stuck in the loop, so it was supposed to be without consequences for everyone else. I thought I was the only one that would have to deal with the aftermath. You know the whole, I love you and I know you love me too, but you don't remember it thing... Anyway As I told her, I was so wrong about that, on so many levels. But I don't regret it, not one bit Jacob. I've already decided that I'll retire again if I have to, but we're not giving up each other, not after it took us so long to finally find each other"

"Jack, calm down and don't talk so loud. George and I are working on a few contingencies, we'll work something out and of course you won't be giving her up, not now, not after this. My grandchild will grow up with both their parents, married if I have anything to do with it"

Jack, again appear to pale significantly, stated "Now come on Jacob, marriage, that's rushing things isn't it? Sam probably doesn't even know she's pregnant, we've only been together a little while and already you're talking marriage? We don't even know how the powers that be are going to deal with this. We don't even know if Sam wants this"

"Jack" came the whispered voice of Major Samantha Carter

"Hey Sam" he replied in the same whispered tones

"What happened?" She asked

"You fainted"

"Fainted, but why, what's Janet think it is?"

"Sam honey, I have to run a few tests to confirm, but based on your last blood work, I'm pretty sure you're um…expecting."

Sam finished her sentence for her "I'm Pregnant?"

"Yes honey, pregnant"

"Oh my god, Jack I'm so sorry, after everything that's happened, we've hardly had a chance to be together and now we're having a child" she sobbed

Taking her into his strong embrace, he soothingly replied "Hey baby, don't worry about it, I wouldn't want it any other way. We've loved each other forever. If it had been anybody else, I would have been terrified, but now with you, it just seems right. Like it was meant to be. Like you remembered the time loop and now we're gonna have a baby. It's almost cosmic"

"Well put Jack" Jacob said

Realising for the first time that they were not alone, and that apart from Janet, General Hammond and her father had just heard that entire conversation, Sam almost felt like she was going to throw up. It was bad enough that they were breaking the frat regs, but now she was pregnant to her Commanding Officer and now her base commander and her father knew as well. _Heck, could this get any more intimidating. _She thought to herself.

"But Jack" Jacob continued "Are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter now that she's expecting your child?"

"What are you talking about Dad" Sam queried

"I want to know if Jack's gonna marry you".

Tbc….


	13. Chapter 13

An Opportune Moment 

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Jack take his chances and professes his love to Sam during the time loop, however, something unexpected happens and now they have the chance to have a together - will they get their heart's desire?...**

**Spoilers: Season 4 - Window of Opportunity**

**A/N: Seriously struggling here guys. My muse seems to have fallen into an eternal sleep and now I have my own pitiful imagination to get me through!!!!. **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Dad!" Jacob Carter's little girl responded.

Raising his voice and beginning to take on his Air Force General glare Jacob said "No Sammie, I want to know if he's gonna do the right thing"

Jack, not wanting this to go any further stepped in "Relax Jacob, I've already asked your daughter to marry me. For some unknown reason she accepted. We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to put anyone else in the position of having to hide our relationship, but that's all blown to hell right about now".

Turning to the commander of the facility Jack began "General Hammond, it is with regret that I must tender my resignation, effective immediately, I'll have the written version on your desk within the hour"

"Hang on a minute Jack, let's not be too hasty, this doesn't have the leave this room at the moment. Give us some time to think of something. Both you and Major Carter are far too valuable to the SGC to lose you over something like this. For heavens sake, you've both risked your lives far too many times to have it all go to hell now. Sam's only just pregnant; it'll be a while before people start asking questions. In the meantime, we'll just go on as normal, but you two better watch your selves. If I hear anything about untoward behaviour, you'll have more than me to answer to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, General Sir" the Colonel and Major replied.

Still holding her father's hand, Sam said, "Dad, can I ask Selmac a question?"

Before her father could respond, he had lowered his head and out came the voice of the Tok'ra Selmac "What is it you wish to know Samantha?"

"Is it safe for me to go through the star gate now I'm pregnant?"

"Certainly, Tok'ra hosts have continued to travel through the gate throughout their entire pregnancies, although, it has been some time since we had a child amongst us, although, I would suggest the you try and avoid the Goa'uld at this time"

"Whew, that's a relief, how would we have explained my not being able to go off –world otherwise?" Sam replied

Contributing to the conversations, Jack said "General how are we going to be sure we can avoid the Goa'uld? It's not really our forte to avoid confrontation it always seems to find us regardless of the mission we're on"

"Colonel, We'll have to assess each mission as it comes, we can't hold up the day to day operations of the SGC's flagship team"

"I'm not asking you to do that Sir, I'm just wondering if we might be a little more careful about what we do in the future" Jack said, looking directly at Sam.

"Am I to understand, that you Colonel Jack O'Neill, the biggest troublemaker at the SGC, the one who always find a way to break the rules, a way to start a fight with some alien or another, is asking us to be a little more careful?"

Sam's soothing voice penetrating the suddenly tense atmosphere "Jack it's ok, we'll be fine, let's just keep doing what we're doing, everything else will work itself out"

"I know that you're right Carter, but I just can't help it. I have an opportunity to be a father again, I don't wanna blow it before I get that chance"

Trying to lighten the mood, Jacob, mocked Jack, "Carter? She's having my grandchild and you still call her Carter?"

"Sorry Sir, habit I guess. It's gonna be weird calling her O'Neill".

Tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**A****n Opportune Moment**

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Jack take his chances and professes his love to Sam during the time loop, however, something unexpected happens and now they have the chance to have a together - will they get their heart's desire?...**

**Spoilers: Season 4 - Window of Opportunity**

A/N: **I was hoping to side step a few military protocols (a few!!!), regarding Sam's pregnancy and her remaining on SG-1, however, I appear to have failed miserably, but there was no fooling you guys out there. Thanks to VisualIdentificationZeta for being brave enough to point it out. I'll sort something out in this chapter about Sam and her off-world activities. Maybe she can participate in more on-world activities with Jack!!!….. (hehehehehehehe)**

**

* * *

**

Jack was on his way back to the infirmary to check on Sam when the voice of General Hammond came from behind. "Colonel O'Neill, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing General" Jack replied

Stepping into one of the vacant infirmary rooms, General Hammond began "I didn't want to say anything in front of Major Carter. I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already is. You realise there is no way she can resume active duty on SG-1 in her current condition. Fraternization rules not withstanding, there is just no way that Sam can go into combat situations, the rules are just as strict, if not more so regarding active members of the military who are expecting. We're going to have to come up with some excuse to keep her assigned to base for the duration."

Jack knew he was right, he knew the regulations and he didn't want to risk Sam or the baby and he didn't want to put anyone else in danger. He knew himself that he would have had a hard enough time competently carrying out their missions, particularly if they became involved in a combat situation. "I know General, I knew this was coming, I know the rules and deep down, I think she does too"

Some time later Sam awoke to the gentle touch of her Commanding Officer, lover, fiancé and father of her unborn child. "Sam, we need to talk".

"Ok, I'm awake. What's up?"

"I've been talking to General Hammond and there is just no way we can keep you on SG-1.."

"But Jack, that's not fair"

"Listen Sam, we just can't risk it. We can't put you and the baby at risk. We've gone through all the rules regarding active members and pregnancy and there is just no leeway for expectant mothers and combat or taking part in any risky endeavours. Hell, you're not even supposed to take part is physical training on base. The regs are very strict regarding pregnancy and General Hammond has already gone way above and beyond for us. We can't let him risk his career any more than he already has. However, we've come up with an idea that should keep the wolves at bay until we're ready to tell our story. "

Understanding what he was saying, Sam asked, "What's the cover story?"

"Well everyone knows you like to re-build and ride motorcycles. Janet suggested that you may have hurt yourself off base and need a couple of weeks stationed "on world" to allow for any injury to heel. This should give us enough time to test the waters and come up with plan about our future"

"And General Hammond has approved this?"

"Heck it was his idea. But officially speaking he doesn't know anything about it. Although he did suggest that it was a good idea to have an injury that didn't require an X-ray or anything. Muscle tears can take some time to heal and sometimes longer than a broken bone".

"Won't Janet have to write something official in my medical file?"

"That's covered too. She's already in deep enough about not recording an official entry about your pregnancy, what's a little white lie about some muscle pain, hey?"

"I suppose you're right, I just hope they don't get into trouble, when this all comes out".

"That's already been thought of. When we have a plan, you'll go to Janet and ask her for pregnancy test. She'll test you and report it positive. She'll do everything by the book from then on. But until then, she doesn't know anything".

"Oh, Jack, how did we deserve such great friends? They'll all risking more than their necks for us. They could all end up court martialled over this".

"I know baby, I'm worried too. But you know what they say, you find out who your true friends are when you really need them".

Tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**A****n Opportune Moment**

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Jack and Sam are expecting their first child, but will TPTB have to say about that?**

**An interim chapter to keep you interested. Sorry it's so short, ideas have been few and far between of late.**

**

* * *

**

Jack found Sam where he knew she'd be, working in her lab.

They had given up the guise of wearing a sling, it was just too constricting and the way she was gaining weight and filling out her uniform, people were going to start asking questions any moment now.

Sam had been confined on world for 5 weeks now and as Jack watched her from the doorway, he thought to himself that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Pregnancy really suited her. She absolutely glowed. Her firm rounded breasts and baby bump, her alabaster skin and freckles, every single aspect and profile made his heart sing. Sure, he thought Sarah was beautiful when she was pregnant with Charlie, but that was the past and Sam was his present, and was carrying his future. A future that he thought he would never be able to experience. Silently he continued to watch her as she hummed to herself, he couldn't quite make out the tune, but what did that matter, she was happy, he was happy, and damn it if the world wouldn't be happy for them too.

Later as General Hammond welcomed them into his office, he couldn't help but smile at the change in his two favourite officers. Sam radiated a spiritual happiness and Jack seemed to have transcended into some place that emitted a constant goofy look on his face, one that said, "I just can't believe my luck".

"Sit"

Without a word they complied and waited, awaiting the news they had been dreading but at the same time, desperate to hear.

"I've had many long discussions with several people regarding this situation and each discussion ends with the same conclusion. Even though I don't agree, it has been recommended that one of you resign your commission or transfer out of the programme."

"But General.."

"I know it seems unfair, but I had call in a lot of favours just to keep this off Kinsey's desk, you both know he have your heads if he could. Resigning your commission doesn't have to mean leaving the SGC. You could stay on as a civilian contractor. Lets face it the hours and the money are much better"

"Will there be any kind of brig time Sir, after the Court Martial?" inquired Sam quietly

"Who said anything about a Court Martial Major?"

"But Sir.."

"You are both highly respected, no one wants to see that happen"

"Really?"

"Yes Jack, really"

"Well then I guess I better get my resignation typed up"

"Now hang on a minute Jack, why do you have to resign your commission, I'm grounded for the duration and its not like I'll be able to go off world in the near future either, I'm virtually Air Force in rank only, it should be me"

"But hang on Sam, you're fast tracked, you could make General one day"

"And so could you, besides Jack, I don't want to be an absentee mother".

"And I don't want to be an absentee father"

"Ahem" came the sound of someone clearing his throat.

Both faces turned to the slightly red faced General sitting before them "Perhaps you'd like to continue this conversation in private"

"Sorry General, if you'll excuse us"

"Certainly".

They stood silently, wordless vowing to continue what would be a very personal conversation in the confines of Sam's lab.

Tbc… 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 An Opportune Moment**

**Don't own it, don't make anything from it, Just enjoy writing it!!! Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Jack and Sam are expecting their first child, but will TPTB have to say about that?**

**Thanks to all of the faithful who constantly give me encouragement to continue. I hope that I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Sam struggled to remain calm during her exceedingly frustrating conversation with Jack. Sure, ideally she would prefer that neither of them have to leave the service, but the reality was that one of them was probably going to have to. They both had the potential to be promoted, Jack was second in command of one of the most secret military installations on the planet and she was 2IC of the most important front line teams in the SGC, however, she wouldn't be able to contribute to front line activities anymore. She was pregnant with her commanding officer's child and nobody was ever going to forget that. 

"Sam, I don't wanna hear it, you are not resigning your commission" he stated categorically

"I could say the same about you ... Sir" she hotly replied

Realising this conversation was getting out of hand quickly, Jack approached her, his arms open wide "listen baby, I know we both think we're doing the right thing, but I was already retired, remember?"

"Jack, I'm ready to leave the Air Force, I don't think I could do it anymore being a mother. I have more than myself to think about. I'll have you and our baby. I don't want anything to jeopardise that."

"I feel that same way"

"What are we going to do Jack?"

"We'll figure it out, but whatever it is, it will be what's best for the three of us".

Soon enough they were summoned back to General Hammond's office. Word had got out through a leak somewhere in the Pentagon about inappropriate relationships at the SGC and all hell was about to break loose. "I suggest you two take some leave whilst I try to head this off. If Kinsey has been notified, we're all in deep trouble. Take some time; get out of sight for a while. Go fishing"

"We'd rather face the allegations Sir" Sam countered

"I know that Major, but nobody knows who's involved yet. However I really think it would be time better spent, staying away from prying eyes if you get my meaning, you're both well overdue for some down time, this could be your last chance for quite some time if things go south"

"Thanks General, if you need us though, you need to send word through the general store, cell phone reception is virtually non-existent up there"

"Understood, Jack, now go, I want you both out of here ASAP"

Even though it wasn't in either of their natures to run and hide, they did exactly what the General had requested of them and without another word, they turned and left.

Jacksandsamforeverjacksandsamforeverjacksandsamforeverjacksandsamforeverjacksandsamforeverjacksandsamforeverjackandsamforever

It was well after midnight when they reached the cabin. It had been a very quiet trip. Neither knew what to say and besides they were both pretty wrung out. It had been a long drive and an even longer day. They had left the SGC without a second thought. No point in collecting any clothes for Sam as hardly anything fitted her anymore and Jack had a supply at the cabin. They just grabbed some groceries and personal items for Sam on the way. This was her first trip to the cabin alone and she wished it had been under better circumstances, even though she loved him desperately, she couldn't help but feel robbed about the reasons they were coming here. They were running and hiding, not coming here to share their love with each other, rather, she felt as if they were ashamedly trying to hide it. Well that wouldn't do, Sam was proud of her feelings for him and her swelling stomach. She felt a sudden rush of need and as Jack opened the door to the pitch black cabin, she pushed him inside and slammed the door behind them, pouncing on him with reckless abandon, all but tearing his clothes from him as she pushed him against the wall. Desire was overtaking the normally stoic facade she exhibited and she was giving over to the raging hormones she was feeling and the passion he elicited from her.

Flashing back to that long ago encounter in the locker room after their visit to the Land of Light, Jack found himself incredibly turned on by this sudden change in his Carter. She was aggressive and demanding and he was thrilled to get his chance to take her like this now that the "time was right", there was no "not like this" running around in his head, his need was as equally primal as her own and after they had coupled in their frenzied embrace, he held her to and carried her to what was now their bed. The powers that be could go and procreate with themselves as far as he was concerned. They were going to lose one damn fine AF officer, regardless which of them resigned, damn, they might even lose both of them. Sam Carter was his and would always be his, regardless.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – An Opportune Moment 

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

Thanks to all the review so far, we are in the home stretch now (hopefully).

PS: Changed this chapter a little (had them set in the Mountains of Minnesota, not the lakes!!!)

* * *

Bunkered down in a cabin set amongst the lakes of Minnesota, Jack and Sam were blissfully unaware of the politically wrangling going on in Washington and the SGC regarding their situation. Thankfully Senator Kinsey had not yet been informed of their situation, but the situation was precariously to say the least. He had his finger in many a pie and was bound to find out sooner rather than later. 

After their first vigorous lovemaking session up against the front door, our two lovers had adjourned to a makeshift bed on the floor in front of the open fire, which, responding to Jack's deft touch was now roaring away in the hearth. Even though they had not wanted to discuss it, they knew that they had to and had talked long into that first night regarding their relationship and their situation. Regardless of whatever was going on at present, Jack had agreed with Sam that she should run the science lab at the SGC. She wasn't allowed off world for at least another year and she had told Jack in no uncertain terms that she no longer wanted to go into combat situations after their child arrived. Of course he wholeheartedly agreed and decided that he should take that same step. He was being given the opportunity to be a father again and he wasn't going to waste any of his time with his child. He missed so much with Charlie; he refused to do it again. He was going to retire from SG-1 and active combat duty, and if the opportunity arose to take up a civilian consultation position, he would grab it.

Having sorted out the nasty business, they got down to some good old-fashioned relaxation. They didn't arise until well after midday the next day and finally when they ventured outside, they sat on the pier in silence and watched the sun set over their lake. Their nights were spent discovering each other, making love and watching movies.

On the fourth day, in desperate need of supplies, they ventured into the General Store, where the storekeeper grabbed Jack as soon as he saw him.

"Hey Jack, there's a message for ya"

"Who's it from Harry?"

"Ah, let me see, a General Hammond"

"Ah shit, and I was really having fun!" he said under his breath. "When did he call?"

"Yesterday afternoon. Didn't see much point in rushing up to tell ya, he said just to pass the message on when I saw ya". Then shifting his gaze to Sam, he said, "Don't tell me he actually got you to come up here?"

"Pardon me?" replied a confused Major

"You're Sam aren't you?" Jack talks about you all the time. Mighty nice to meet you Sam"

"Does he now? Thanks Harry, nice to meet you too".

Jack watched the conversation and when she looked at him, he just shrugged his shoulders. Then noticing her now nervous look he just flashed his grin at her and winked. "Don't sweat it honey, it'll all be Ok"

Opening his cell as he stepped out side, Jack pressed the quick dial for the SGC and when the operator answered he stated "Colonel O'Neill for General Hammond"

"Yes Sir, he's expecting your call"

As the General's voice came over the phone, Jack felt Sam slip her hand into his. "Jack how's things up there?"

Well that's a good start, polite conversation Jack thought to himself and then responding "Perfect Sir, thank you. You're not going to spoil it are you?"

"No Jack, we've managed to keep everything under control for the time being, but we need to conclude the matter. I won't discuss this any further over the telephone, but suffice to say is that we need you two back here ASAP"

"Ok General, we'll be there as soon as we can, probably some time tomorrow"

"Good, see you both then".

Back at the cabin, Sam and Jack decided to return to Cheyenne Mountain immediately as they were also eager to conclude the matter and get on with their lives together. Together. Once that seemed impossible, but now, it really seemed like it was going to happen. They had admired and respected and eventually loved each other for four years and that one chance that Jack took during the time loop changed everything. Changed them both for better or worse. Jack liked to think that he was a better, stronger man now that he had her in his life in an emotional and romantic way. She liked to think that she was more woman now that she knew the man she had loved, loved her back just as much.

Driving deep into the night, it was hard to miss the black SUV that appeared to be following them all the way.

"Sam, don't look, but I think we got company"

"What! Who do you think it could be?"

"NID probably"

"God Jack, do you think Kinsey found out and is spying on us. I wouldn't put it passed him"

"Yeh, I know, he's a real weasel. We'll pull over at the next gas station and see what happens".

Tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

* * *

Pulling into the gas station about 10 miles up the road, Sam went to the ladies room, whilst Jack appeared to be headed to the men's room, but before the black SUV that appeared to be following them pulled into the station, he had already deviated from the path and was hiding in wait for their would be stalkers.

Sam exited the rest room and they watched. Neither saw Jack approach from the rear and before they knew it they had his Beretta pointed at their heads. Concentrating on Jack's gun in their face, they were suddenly startled by a knock on the other window, turning they found Sam's gun pointed at them. Following her hand movement, they wound the window down.

Jack, ever the comedian said "Hey Carter, glad you could join me, now who do you think these guys could be"?

Keeping up the premise of being Jack's subordinate and not his lover "Don't know Sir, what do you think?"

"I think, they're about to spill the beans, but whatever happens, I don't think their bosses will be too happy with their seriously lacking spying abilities"

"Me neither Sir"

"Ok guys, spill"

"We're not with the NID!" The older of the two replied

"I don't wanna know who you don't work for, I wanna know WHO you work for. Who told you to tail us? Was it Kinsey?"

"No Sir, Not Kinsey"

"Then Who"

"We're secret service"

"WHAT! Exclaimed Jack "What the hell is the secret service doing following us?"

"It came down as a special request from the Chief of Staff with the Presidents approval. We were sent to keep an eye on you, to make sure, Kinsey's men didn't get to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Kinsey thinks he has intell about you two but he's keeping it to close to his chest. For some reason he thinks he's got you over a barrel. Word is you two are on the top of his "to get rid of list" and the President doesn't want to take any chances before he can get Kinsey removed as Chairman of the Appropriations Committee. He suspects he is involved in some covert agency, but he doesn't have any proof yet".

"So guys, have they been tailing us"? asked Jack

"Not that we've seen"

Suddenly eager for more information Sam asked, "How long have you guys been tailing us"

"We only began yesterday"

"Is General Hammond aware of this?"

"Not that we're aware of ma'am"

Looking across the two men, Sam directed her next question to Jack, still unsure as to what extent these two strangers were aware of their relationship "What do we do now Sir?"

"I'll call General Hammond, he can get on the red phone and verify"

Stepping away from the vehicle, Jack pulled out his cell, wincing at the groggy voice that answered at the other end. Sam remained stationary, keeping her gun pointed at the two men.

After pacing back and forth for several minutes, Jack finally returned to the vehicle. "ID's please"

Handing over their identification without question, Jack's face appeared to relax a little. "It appears they were telling the truth. General Hammond verified it whilst I waited. But he wasn't happy"

"About us being tailed?"

"No about me waking him up! If these guys had done their job properly, I wouldn't have had to ring him. You do know I was in special ops don't you guys"

"Yes sir"

"And you didn't think to be a little more discrete? Big black car with black tinted windows is usually a dead give away"

"Yes sir" 

"Ok, well I'm tired and I wanna go home, so if you'll excuse us, we'll get going. By the way guys, no point in keeping your distance now. I assume you know where I live. We'll see you later".

Climbing back into Jack's car, Jack looked at Sam with a smirk on his face "Not very good at their job, are they?"

"No, but seriously Jack, aren't you worried about Senator Kinsey?"

"Not in the slightest baby, obviously The President is on to him, so when Kinsey tries to make his move against us, he's going to be in for some serious opposition"

"I hope you're right" She said and then asked, "What did General Hammond really say?"

"Just that he wasn't happy with me waking him or with the Secret Service guys"

"What did he tell the President about us being away together?"

"Apparently the President was in on it from the start. It was ultimately his decision to allow us to continue with our relationship in secret until things could be sorted" 

"Wow, he knows about us…".

"Yeh, freaky hey, the Commander in Chief is letting us sleep together".

tbc..


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

Sorry guys, I know my updates have been sorely lacking, mainly due to lack of inspiration, but I have a good excuse this time. Actually a couple of good excuses!

1: I was really busy at work (lame I know, but genuine)

2: Had to go and see Joe Flanigan, Connor Trinnear and a multitude of others at the Melbourne "Armageddon" Multimedia Pop Culture Expo.

3: I hurt my back at the same event running for a tram so the kids wouldn't't miss Rob Van Dam and Sabu (wrestlers apparently)!. So here I am struggling to stay upright, but not doing very well as I've slipped a disc which is pressing on the nerve to my right leg (oh the agony). Anyway copious amounts of anti-inflams and pain medication seem to be finally kicking in!.. So on with the show!…

* * *

Hanging up the phone to Jack, General George Hammond rubbed his bald head in consternation. So the President had taken it upon himself to protect his two best SGC personnel. How about that!. But the worrying this was that he knew now that Senator Kinsey was up to no good – again! Would the man never rest? It's not like he hasn't caused enough heartbreak and misery. It wasn't enough that he had tried to shut down the Star Gate programme right from the very beginning, but now he was making it personal. This made General Hammond became quite unsettled. Kinsey had shown that he would go to any and all lengths to achieve his goals and it was only through sheer incompetence that he hadn't been able to achieve his goals. Jack and Sam had both risked a lot during the last four years and he'd be damned if he let Kinsey ruin their happiness. He was relieved Jack and Sam had come to a decision, but the decision had to be made public as soon as possible or the powers that be would not be on their side. They had to strike the first blow and if Kinsey had any information about their infractions and beat them to the punch, then they were on their own. Even though the President was on their side personally, publicly it would be a completely different matter. If information was brought to the fore about inappropriate relationships going unchecked throughout the military and that the Commander in Chief had in fact condoned it, then he could quite possibly be censured and kicked out like Nixon. George just hoped they would arrive without further interruption.

* * *

As they drove through the dark silent roads leading to Colorado Springs, an idea suddenly struck the blonde Major.

"Jack?"

"mmm?"

"Since we're both going to leave the Air Force and we both have heaps of leave owing, do you think we could take some of that leave off world? At least until they find out what Kinsey's up too?"

"We've never hid from trouble before"

"I know that Jack, but we have our child to consider now"

"True. Lets talk to Hammond first and see what he says about our retirement plans first. If he thinks we're in danger then we'll do it. If of course they let us through the gate without being official personnel"

"Of course they let us through" Sam stated confidently

"Where would we go?"

"How about the Land of Light? We could relax amongst the Mesopotamian style statues".

"Only if you promise to jump me the way you did after our first visit"

"JACK!"

"What?"

* * *

Arriving in Colorado springs in the wee small hours of the morning, and rather than give anyone the opportunity to come between them in any way, Sam and Jack had decided to remain on base until things were sorted. Now that they knew that Kinsey was once again out to get them, they didn't want to take any chances, weaving their way through the darkened streets, seeing the familiar headlights behind them of the Secret Service guys was a comfort to Jack. He didn't want anything to happen to his Sam or his child. It had been a hell of a long time coming and they had so much further to go. Nearing the mountain, Jack slowed the pace of the car. There was no lighting in this particular part of the drive and he didn't want to take any chances at this time of night. Who knows, anything could jump out at them, wild dog, dear even. 

He didn't see it until it was too late. The car came out of nowhere, he swerved to miss it and he did, however, his last thoughts were of his beloved Sam as their car careered off the side of the road.

tbc..


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT**

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

A/N: I have no idea where the previous chapter came from! It just demanded to be written. Don't panic though, I could never do anything really drastic, what would be the point!.

* * *

Jack felt groggy when he awoke. He was disoriented; _where the hell am I_.? He thought. Then suddenly it all came back, lights, car, pain and then finally darkness. Sam didn't even scream as the car went over the edge. She just looked at him and said, "I love you Jack; I don't regret anything". Then she was silent. He'd tried to stay conscious throughout the ordeal, but he couldn't keep the darkness at bay.

Just a corner behind them, the secret service guys saw the car pull off the side of the road in direct line of Jack's truck. They saw the drivers intention and knowing what was going to happen, but powerless to stop it, the guy in the passenger seat was on the phone to the base before Jack's truck had even begun to roll whilst the guy at the steering wheel made a beeline for the other car, ramming it with their own SUV before it could get away. They were extremely surprised to find an unconscious Senator Kinsey behind he wheel. "Mustn't' have been able to get anyone else to do the dirty work this time. He's gone way too far. The President will have him kicked out of the Senate and thrown in jail for this!" Running to where Jack's car went over the edge, they were relieved that it hadn't appeared to have gone very far. They were lucky, if you could call it that, the had hit a tree about 30 feet down the side. If they hadn't they quite possibly could have rolled another 200 feet before coming to a stop. They scaled down the side and arrived just before the base medical team arrived at the top. Calling up to them they advised, "They're both still alive"

"Thank God" came Janet's relieved reply.

Jack heard them coming. He couldn't talk, it was too painful. Even though the front and side air bags had deployed, his chest felt incredibly tight. He could barely breathe. He tried to move his head to see Sam, but he couldn't. He tried to feel for her with his hand and found hers. Limp and unmoving, but warm. Falling back into unconsciousness he tried his hardest to keep his hand in hers. When they tried to move him out of the vehicle, his hand only tightened on hers. He heard a voice "Sir, you've got to let her go. We can't get either of you out if you don't let her go". He wouldn't let go, he couldn't let go. "Sir, please, you need to let go of her hand so we can get her out of the other side. You don't want us dragging her over your seat do you? Please Sir, let go". Janet's voice finally pierced his foggy senses. He opened his eyes briefly as he let Sam go. "Thank you Colonel" was the last thing he heard her say before he once again succumbed to the blackness.

He drifted in and out of consciousness for the next few days. His injuries weren't life threatening, but they were severe enough. He had a broken arm, bruised ribs from the airbag, multiple lacerations and a serious concussion to boot. Sam however was another matter. She barley had a scratch on her, but she remained unconscious. Her head injuries were quite bad and Janet wasn't at all pleased with what she saw on the MRI. She was relieved however to see the results of the ultrasound. It appeared that her baby had escaped unscathed and would continue to grow within its protected environment. Whilst Sam was comatose, Janet continued to monitor the baby just to be sure. She even had a gynecologist check her out just to be sure there was no underlying damage that could cause the loss of the fetus.

As the days and weeks passed Jack sat by his beloved's bed wishing she would wake up. He had been up and about for more than 10 days now, but Sam had yet to awaken, let alone move. She responded to external stimuli, however, made no move of her own. She was in deep coma, her body trying to repair itself, whilst sustaining the unborn life growing within her.

tbc.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT**

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

A/N: I thought rather than waiting until I had a reasonable word count for each chapter, I'd post rather than wait for more inspiration. Hope you enjoy reading and please review if you think worthy!. This is a shortish chapter, only about 600 words.

* * *

"Jack"

Jerking awake at the sound of a familiar voice, his eyes eventually focusing on the face of his friend and Sam's dad, Jacob. They had sent a message several weeks ago to the Tok'ra and the Asgard regarding Sam. There was nothing short of implantation that the Tok'ra could do for Sam, so they said that they would get Jacob there as soon as possible, however, he was on a covert mission and they didn't know how long it would be. The Asgard had yet to respond and Jack was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of communication from them. But now Jacob was here, Jack felt that he could share the burden, a little. Even though every one in the SGC knew how much he loved Sam, he knew that Jacob loved Sam as much as he did. He knew what Jack was feeling due to the fact that he could not fix this. He had to wait and see. Jack had been holding Sam's hand every single minute of every single day since she had been in her coma. Several long weeks had passed and the doctors didn't know how long she would be unconscious. Every time he cornered Doctor Frasier she kept trying to placate him with words of encouragement, that the signs were looking good, the MRI's and ultrasounds had given them cause to hope that both she and their baby would pull through. They just didn't know how long. Her brain swelling was almost non-existent and her baby was growing well. Her tummy was beginning to take on that slightly distended look and even though she was lying down, you could just about tell she was pregnant.

"Jacob, they finally let you out," Jack stated.

"Something like that. How is she?" Sam's worried father replied.

"They keep telling me she's getting better, but she just won't wake up. She hasn't moved a muscle"

"I've brought a healing device with me". It wasn't a statement, it was more like a question"

"Will it help?"

"It might"

"Then do it"

Several minutes later, they were all gathered around Sam, Doctor Frasier was monitoring her vitals as Jacob began.

"Hang on Jacob, this won't hurt the baby will it?"

However, Jacob didn't answer, Selmac did "O'Neill your baby will be perfectly safe, the device will heal both mother and child if necessary"

"OK, Shoot"

"How long before we know if it helped or not?" Asked a nervous Colonel O'Neill

"It should by quite soon Colonel," replied the Tok'ra.

As they sat around to see if the healing device had helped, General Hammond received a page to his office. When he returned some time later he Sam was still unconscious, but had made progress.

"Any change?" he asked

"Yes Sir, she moved her hand, when I squeezed her hand, she squeezed me back"

"I'm glad to hear it. I've got some news about former Senator Kinsey. The President has made him resign from the Senate and has him under 24 hour guard at his home until he can decide what to do with him"

"They should sent him off world without a IDC. That's what they should do"

"I'm sure the President will think of an appropriate punishment. He doesn't want to go through the court system simply because of Kinsey's contacts within and outside of the NID".

"If I ever get my hands on him I'll break his neck".

Stating without room for arguing Jacob said, "You'll have to wait behind me Jack"

"I suppose as long as one of us gets the opportunity," Jack said.

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT**

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

A/N: A little bit of emotional torment in this chapter, nothing too severe, please do not panic. All will be well

* * *

"I know you can make Kinsey into a Tok'ra host" 

"As much as we are in dire need of hosts O'Neill, from what I know of this Kinsey, would you force him upon one of us" Selmac queried

"Yeh, I guess you're right, it would be cruel and unusual punishment for the snake I suppose"

"Precisely. Perhaps your President has thought of a suitable punishment"

"We don't know yet, but I can't wait to see Kinsey's face".

Jack was sitting in the mess hall with Jacob/Selmac eating a very quick breakfast before his trip back to the infirmary. He had left Sam's bed briefly to shower and change and grab a bite to eat when Janet's voice came over the P.A. "Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary immediately" Taking one look at Jacob, they both stood, knocking over their chairs and began to run in the direction of the infirmary, Jack fearing the worst, left Jacob in his wake as he sprinted, almost knocking over a couple of people on the way. As he skidded to a halt inside the infirmary his eyes rested on the bed where his beloved Samantha had spent too many days.

Sam felt the beginnings of wakefulness as she stirred from her slumber. She felt relaxed and rested, like she had had the best sleep of her life. Reality hit her when she heard the beeps and sounds she associated with a stint in the infirmary. _Oh great, what lead me here? _She thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she found herself alone. Usually Colonel O'Neill would be sitting by her bedside waiting for her to awaken, why not this time?. Was he off world without her perhaps? Feeling hungry she called to one of the nurses so that she could get her something to eat.

"Oh Major Carter, glad to see you're finally awake. Everyone will be glad to see you"

"Could I have something to eat please, I'm really hungry for some reason"

"I'll let Doctor Frasier know you're awake and then I'll organise some breakfast for you"

_Breakfast? Sam thought how long was I out? _

As Janet walked to her bed, she asked "Sam, great to see you awake, how're you feeling?"

"Hungry"

"I'm not surprised, I'll be back in a minute. I'll just let the others know you're awake"

After a minute or two she heard Janet's voice over the intercom "Colonel O'Neill to the infirmary immediately".

She heard him before she saw him, his footfalls echoing from meters away. As he stopped inside the door, she saw a look of relief was over his face. She was unprepared for what he said and did next.

Rushing to her bedside he took her in his arms, caressing her back with his strong hands, whispering in her ear "Sam, baby, I'm so glad you're finally awake"

Frozen where she sat, she replied "Colonel?"

Still holding her he questioned "Sam?"

Bringing her hands to his chest and gentling pushing so that she could now see his face "What's going on Sir?

"Sorry, what do you mean Samantha?"

"Why do you keep calling me Sam? Why is everyone saying they're happy to _finally_ see me awake? Why are you holding me like this? Why do I feel like I've gained 10 pounds? Why do I suddenly feel the urge to ….." but before she could finish her sentence she leant over the other side of the bed and threw up. After several moments of dry retching, she weakly finished her sentence "throw up"

Realising something was terribly wrong, pulling away Jack asked, "Carter, what's the last thing you remember?"

Feeling more comfortable with his use of Carter, she easily replied "We were on a mission P4X-639 and we met Malakai"

Exhaling loudly Jack then growled under his breath, "you have got to be kidding me" Then louder, he yelled "Where the hell is Doc Frasier, Doc, get in here now!"

"Colonel, I would appreciated it if you did yell in my infirmary"

"What the hell is going on? Sam doesn't remember **_anything_**"

"What do you mean Colonel?"

"I mean what I say, she doesn't remember anything about the loop or anything since then". Then in a whisper, "she doesn't remember us".

Looking directly and Sam and telling by the confusion on her face that the Colonel wasn't exaggerating. By this time Jacob had entered the room and was heading for his daughter. Her surprise at his presence showing in her glowing smile "Dad, when did you get here?"

"Been here for about a week Sammie. How're you feeling?"

"You've been here for a week and this is the first time I see you?"

Now Jacob was the one looking confused, he looked to Jack and then to Janet for some explanation. It was Janet who spoke first "Sam, honey, Jacob has been to see you many times, but you've been in a coma more than a month"

"I don't remember getting hurt. Did something happen on PX4-639?"

"Did something happen? – Oh boy! We were caught in a time loop Sam; it went on for ages and ages. Then Teal'c and I were the only ones aware of it until the last day, when you suddenly became aware of it. Then we went back and got Malakai to turn off the Ancient Machine and reset our time to the correct space time thingy and then some other stuff sort of happened"

"Have I been in the infirmary since then?"

"No Sam, the loop finished almost 3 months ago, you were only hurt last month"

"But what about the other 2 months? Why can't I remember Janet? What do you mean by other stuff? What happened during that time?"

Janet, paying attention to Sam's vitals, spoke to Sam in a soothing voice, Sam, honey, Iwant you to calm down a little. I know this is confusing. Let me run a few tests and we'll fill you in later. There's a lot to talk about and I want to get these tests done as soon as possible" Then turning to Jacob, she said "Jacob, may I speak to Selmac please?" When Jacob raised his head again "Selmac, could this be an effect from the healing device?"

"It is possible, but I doubt it. She did suffer a severe head injury; it is more likely to be that the memory centres of her brain have yet to fully heal. Perhaps another treatment with the device will assist?"

"Let me run these tests first and give her a few days, maybe her memory will return on its own"

"As you wish"

Jack by this time had retreated to a corner of the infirmary, watching from a distance he wondered how he could get through this latest debacle. Sam was carrying his unborn child, yet she didn't know yet that she was pregnant. He didn't think he could cope with having her her, yet possibly having lost her at the same time.

tbc...


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT**

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

A/N: Told you so!!

* * *

"So let me get this straight. When we were in the time loop, Colonel O'Neill and I made love, but I wasn't supposed to remember. Then I did remember and we ended the time loop, I found out I was pregnant and we decided to get married and then Kinsey decided to try and kill us and I ended up here?"

"That's about it". Replied Janet.

"Holy Hannah! What did General Hammond say?"

"Apparently you were both on your way back to the SGC to resign your commissions."

"Oh my god. Does my father know?"

"He knows everything."

"I suppose I better talk to the Colonel then, do you know where he is?"

"He's in his office I think."

"His office? He never spends time in his office."

Wandering through the corridors of the SGC towards Jack's office, Sam couldn't help but feel a little nervous about her current situation. She was 12 weeks pregnant with her Commanding officers child and she was apparently engaged to him. How did things move so quickly? Why was she so ready to throw away the regulations? What was he expecting her to do now? Now that she had no memory of these precious events. She stood in front of his closed office door, wondering if she would have the courage to knock. He hadn't been to see her in the infirmary since the other day when she woke up. Daniel and Teal'c had visited her several times. Daniel had tried to bring up the subject of Jack on a few occasions; however, she had easily avoided his questions, preferring not to discuss something so intimate. How could she discuss what she couldn't remember? She had been standing there for what seemed like minutes when the door suddenly opened from the inside. Looking up she came face to face with the same deep chocolate eyes that she had always adored. _Now I know why I gave up the regs so easily_ She thought to herself.

"Can I talk to you a minute … um.. Jack?" and without waiting for an invitation she walked past him and sat down.

Desperate not to pressure her in anyway, hoping her memory would return of its own accord, he replied "Sure thing… Cart… Sam, what's on your mind?"

From the chair, she turned and said "stuff I can't remember is what's on my mind."

"You sure you wanna talk about this stuff?"

"No, but we have to talk about this stuff."

"Ok then, where do you wanna start?"

"Janet's told me what she knows. I want to hear what you've got to say."

"I don't know Sam, to be honest, I don't know if I can recount everything to you, I would rather shut it all away with all my other emotional baggage, unless I can be guaranteed that it will help you. How can I share this stuff with you when there's a chance we can never go back to what we had? I told you once before that even though I've felt more recently than I ever thought I could and I feel like even though I love you with all my heart, if we can't go back then I wish you had never walked into that briefing room all those years ago and that we'd never met." Jack was finding it difficult to control his emotions, he turned away from her, but not before catching a glimpse of her own eyes, they were misting over, ready to shed tears. He knew how she felt about him, she had told him and shown him and he had done the same. Now it was as if the time loop was coming back to haunt him, it was as if she wasn't remembering, like she wasn't supposed to.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's Ok Sam, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. It's been a long time since I've felt the way I feel about you and it's just hard to package it all up and put it into storage again."

"Jack I don't want you to package it up, I want to remember, I want you to help me remember. Will you help me Jack?"

Turning towards her, he held his arms out "Come 'ere. Of course I'll help you, I'd do anything for you, and you know that". As she stepped forward into his arms, she felt at home and suddenly as if a door had opened, her memories began to flood her mind. Gasping against his neck, she let her tears fall.

When he felt the first of her tears, he gently pushed her away from his chest so that he could see her face, but still held her to him "Sam?"

"It's ok Jack, it's like a flood gate has opened, and it's all coming back. I'm so sorry I put you through this, god, I'm so sorry"

"Sam, baby, it's not your fault, it's that son-of-a-bitch Kinsey that did this to us".

Blue tear filled eyes gazing into dark chocolate brown, Sam said the one thing Jack thought he'd never hear her say again "I love you Jack."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rushing to the infirmary, Janet heard her call out "Janet, Janet, I remember, I remember everything."

"That's great honey." The petite doctor replied, "What happened?"

Full of exuberance Sam recounted what had happened. That she had gone to speak to Colonel O'Neill and that he had done what he had always done when she was upset, "he held his arms open and told me to _come 'ere _and I did, because that's what I always did when I needed to be close to him and what he always does when I'm really upset and then it happened, it felt like I was at home again and everything just came back, all the missing memories, all at once. It was like living them all over again, which was little embarrassing at the time because I started blushing like crazy."

"Sam, do tell" her friend requested.

"Janet, I'm not telling you that" Sam replied indignantly.

.tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: - AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT - FINAL CHAPTER**

As usual, I don't own anything, everything belongs to the creators of the show, MGM, Gekko etc.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Warnings: None

A/N : Well guys this is it.

* * *

"Aw come on Sam, spill it, I'm your best friend, if you can't share sordid details with me, who can you share them with?" Asked Dr Frasier.

"Janet, he's still my Commanding Officer and your superior officer, do you think it's appropriate that I should share the intimate details of our relationship with you?"

Raising her voice indignantly the doctor replied "Of course it's not appropriate, but I'm not gonna tell anyone am I? NOW TELL ME." She demanded.

Capitulating Sam whispered, "OK, but not here, I'll tell you later. We're staying on base tonight." And when Janet raised her eyebrows, she frowned and said "I don't mean that we're staying on base together, I mean that we're staying on base until the official documents can be processed. We're safer here than anywhere else and General Hammond and The President suggested that we stay out of sight just in case Kinsey left any back up plans in place. Although I doubt it, considering he had to do the dirty work himself this time."

* * *

Later in Sam's quarters, as Janet consumed a bottle of white wine, one that she always kept one for '_medicinal purposes'_, Sam shared some of her intimate knowledge of her lovemaking with Jack. She couldn't tell Janet everything, it would be just too weird, besides, she wanted to keep that part of Jack to herself and to share it with Janet, it would be like giving her another piece of the Jack O'Neill puzzle and she couldn't do that, she wanted the rest to herself! She told her friend how he made her feel when he touched her, of the whispered confessions and of the most important thing that happened to them. She told Janet about the time in the loop, when Jack had told her that he would remember for them both and as they waited for the time loop to reset how she had wished that she would remember. At the end of it, both women were in tears, hugging each other. The smaller of the two telling her tall blonde friend how happy she was for her and that it was about time she got her Colonel. As they were tearfully hugging and giggling, a soft knock echoed from the door. It was Janet who spoke first.

"It's after midnight, I wonder who that could be?" and looking towards Sam, she got up quickly and answered the door. What she found there made her gasp. She had never seen Colonel O'Neill looking so handsome, even though he was in his BDU's, there was just something about him now. Before he could school his expression at the presence of the petite doctor, she saw his eyes flood with passion at the site of Sam in the background. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Doc" he said

"Colonel O'Neill, what are you doing here at this late hour?" 

"Just checking up on Sam."

"Oh, Ok" and then looking back at Sam, she decided it was time for her to go. "Well I was doing the same and I have to say that she appears to be just about fully recovered. Not quite ready for duty, but certainly ok for most physical activities."

"Right. Goodnight Doc" he growled, dismissing her with his tone. He had more important things to attend to than to have a conversation with the Doctor.

"Bye Janet and thanks. I'm glad we talked" Sam said from her seated position on the bed.

As Jack closed the door behind Janet, he turned to look at Sam, still sitting on the bed. She raised her head to look at him in return and found herself swimming in those dark, fathomless brown eyes and she thought she would drown in them. Jack approached the bed like a panther stalking its prey, he was purposeful, and yet graceful in the few steps it took him to stand beside her. Without a word, he reached down and gently caressed her check, brushing a stray tear from her lashes. The gentleness brought more tears to her eyes, yet the passion she saw in his eyes didn't reflect his movements. It was a stark contrast these two persona's Jack was showing her. He was obviously raging with desire inside, but his stoic control was forcing his movements. Even though she had remembered everything, he wanted to treat this again as if it was their first time, even though he wanted to take her and ravage her senseless, he wanted to show her once again how he felt, how he had always felt about her. Taking his gaze with hers, she spoke softly "Make love to me Jack"

It was all the encouragement he needed, he leant his face towards her and took her lips in the most gentle, loving kiss she had ever experienced. Even their time in and after the loop didn't compare to this. This kiss was something different. Jack was showing her his emotions in that kiss, showing her how glad he was to finally have her back and how sad he would have been if he had lost her forever. It was like a healing kiss. Leaving her lips, he found the soft skin of her neck and nuzzled his face there as they slowly lay on the bed. Finally breaking his silence, Jack spoke "I was so scared I'd never be able to do this again Sam, I love you."

* * *

Lying there together in the peaceful darkness that was their home away from home, Sam lovingly held her would be husband's body to her own. Even though she remembered the events before their car accident, she couldn't remember the feelings she felt when they were making love. How his body felt as it moved over her own, what it felt like to reach that blissful peak and then crash together. All these things she wanted to experience again, because that would once again make her complete. Remembering things had gone most of the way to making her feel herself again, but to experience these emotions and feelings once again would fully restore her inner self to what it had become when she was joined with Jack.

* * *

Jack.

Jack O'Neill. Our world's savior had buried his face into the crook of his beloved's neck. He had been devastated throughout the entire ordeal. When she was unconscious there was always hope, but once she awoke with amnesia, he didn't know how he would stay sane. Sam Carter had been the biggest and brightest influence to him since he had met her before the return trip to Abydos. Sure Daniel and Skaara had helped him begin to heal, but Sam, she was just the catalyst to him. Through her timid and sometimes open flirting, through her steadfast loyalty, through to her verbal confessions of love in front of Anise, she was the balm to heal his battered soul. After their confessions and acts during the time loop, he was severely pained when she had decided that she wanted to keep this in the room, but oh so relieved when she decided to open the door and let her feelings out. He loved this woman, he love her more than he had loved anyone else in his entire life. Bracing himself for what must be done, if this woman was to spend the rest of her life with him, then she had to know all of him. He had denied her seeing him like this before. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head as she ran her fingers through his hair; the pale light casting shadows across them. At first she was unable to see, but when he moved his head a little further, her breath was taken away by the sheer emotion she saw on his face and in his eyes. He made no move to mask them this time. He showed her his most vulnerable self. As the tears pooled in those dark depths, they began to spill over the long eyelashes and slide gracefully down his cheek.

"Oh Jack" was all she said, her own voice thick with emotion. Pulling his face to hers, he didn't try to prevent the sob that escaped his throat, a sob that she absorbed with her own mouth, breathing him in, taking his breath into her own lungs, so that she held a part of his sorry within her.

Breaking the kiss, Jack all but whispered, "I'm so glad you remembered. I don't think I could've gone on without you".

Words were not needed in reply. Sam found his lips again and took control of the situation. Her lips and tongue moved passionately with his and soon Jack basked in the glory that was his Sam Carter. He willingly gave control to her and let himself be lead.

As they lay together in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Jack's hand gently rubbing circles on her abdomen, he lifted his head and spoke to the child within. "Hey there little one. This is your daddy speaking. Your mother and I are going to be getting married as soon as possible, so that when you're born, we can show you the pictures. I love you." and then raising his face to his soon to be wife, "I don't wanna wait baby, can we get married as soon as our retirement papers are through?"

"Anything you want Jack, anything you want."

The End.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story.


End file.
